


First Impressions

by Bugsy2019



Series: Alias [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Feels, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsy2019/pseuds/Bugsy2019
Summary: Campbell Winchester: private eye, sister, daughter, orphan. This was her life before Dean's death. After he comes back, her life begins to spiral down hill for her when she meets a certain angel. Seals are breaking, her family is divided, and she is falling in love fast. Will her life ever be the same again?





	1. Grief

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. I do own Campbell.

Campbell stood over her brother’s body as tears dripped down her face. She had gotten the call the day before from Sammy, telling her that their brother was gone. She remembered the carefree smile, the charm, how she would sing to Dean and Sam, or how she would fix their jeans when they out grew them. And here laid their little brother, dead, torn to shreds.

“Cam?” Sam asked her.

Cam ignored him and sat down on the bed, removing the sheet that covered him. She straighted his amulet, and stroked his face. “Oh, Dean…” she sighed.

Sam came and sat next to her, hugging her from behind. “I tried everything to save him. It’s my fault.”

“There was nothing you could do…” she whispered. “He made his choice. We both know what it takes to get out of a crossroads deal.” She took a breath, but more tears just came out.

There are stages of grief. At this moment, Campbell Winchester experienced them. When she got the phone call, she was in denial, thinking it was some joke or trick to get her hunting. Now, she was clearing off his face, and body. Sam wanted to bury him. She didn’t argue. She just sat there. After she was done, she sat at Bobby’s table staring at her hands, looking at the blood that there before she washed them. She remembered holding Dean’s hand as their house burned down, while their dad held baby Sammy.

“We should bury him…” Sam began.

“Sam, he would want to be salted and burned. You know that…”

“He’s my brother…” Sam argued.

“Campbell?” Bobby asked her.

“Yes?” she asked, not hearing what they were saying.

“About your brother’s body…”

“He’s dead. He’s not there…He’s in Hell…” she said numbly.

“Just…let’s bury Bobby.” Campbell didn’t care what they did. It hurt her heart anyway.

On the day they buried him Sam, Bobby, and Cam threw dirt on the wooden casket. Sam walked away first. Campbell stood over Dean’s grave, as silent tears fell down her face. She heard a choked sob. She turned and saw Bobby, with his hat off, his head down.  

A week later is when the shit hit the fan. Sam left, but not before Cam and he had a screaming match. Campbell decided to stay with Bobby, not wanting to be alone. She took up her private eye agency there in Sioux Falls, spying on cheating husbands, or missing cars.

She enjoyed going to the local bar on karaoke night. She had a lovely voice. She would always sing Sammy to sleep growing up, or even Dean. Her life returned to normal. One day she noticed that she had a unheard message from Dean. Taking a deep breath, she turned it on, listening to his voice.

“Hey, Sis. It’s me. Dean…I just wanted to hear your voice. Remember that song you used to sing to me and Sam growing up? It’s kinda like our song. We stand by each other. Well, I guess I should go. I love you. I know I don’t say it often, but I do.”

“I love you too, Dean.” She cried herself to sleep that night.  One night she heard choking sounds coming from the library. Concerned, she threw on her cashmere robe, and creped down the stairs. Bobby sat hunched over his desk, with a leather jacket in his lap. “Bobby…” she called out to him, going over to him.

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry….” he cried into her shoulder.

“It’s okay…” she soothed him.

“I should’ve protected him better. That idjit.”

“He’s a Winchester. We’re stubborn…” After that moment, they never spoke of his crying again. Life seemed to fall back in place shortly after. Bobby would argue with Sheriff Mills, go on hunts with Rufus, and other things. Cam would catch husbands cheating, or wives, serve papers, and other things.

Hearing a knock on the door one day, is what was the beginning of her new life. “Coming” she called out, turning off the lights to her dark room. She liked developing her own photos. Less chance of them being stolen.

“Hello?” she asked opening the door.

There staring back at her, was similar eyes, and hair color. “Cammie?”

“Dean?”


	2. Lazarus Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows Season Four, Episode One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural.

“Cammie?” Dean asked shocked to see his older sister.

“Dean?” she asked, before snapping into to action. She pulled a gun from her waistband of her jean shorts.

“Whoa! Cammie, it’s me! See look!” he told her.

“Liar! Bobby!” She screamed.

Bobby heard her scream and hurried to her. He saw Dean, and stared.

“Surprise…” Dean smiled.

“I…I don’t…” Bobby began to say.

“Yeah, me neither,” Dean says entering the house. During this exchange, Cam took her knife from her boots, and slashes Dean as he walks by her. Dean sprung into action, grabbing her arm, and twisting him. Remembering her kickboxing, she deflects, and punches him in the face. “Cam! Bobby! It’s me!”

“My ass!” Bobby yelled back.

“What he said!” Cam agreed. Both charged at him again, but this time, Dean hides behind a chair, holding his hands out.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and... you're about the closest thing I have to a father. And your name is Campbell Millie Winchester! You’re a two years older than me! When we were little, I had a nightmare and you sang our special song, which was Stand By Me. Guys. It’s me.” Bobby this time, took the swing at him with his own knife. “I am not a shapeshifter!”

“Then you’re a Revenant!” Cam yelled at him.

Dean shoved Bobby away, and grabs the knife. Rolling up his sleeve, he stood them both in the eye. “Alright. If I was either, could I do this – with a silver knife?” he asked as he sliced his arm, grimacing.

“Dean?” Cam breaks first. Soon Bobby follows her lead.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

Cam rushed at her brother, pulling him into a giant hug. When she pulls back, Bobby followes with his own hug. “I can’t belive you’re here!” Cam cried, feeling tears in her eyes.

“It’s…it’s good to see you, boy,” Bobby echoed feeling happy tears in his own eyes.

“Yeah, you too. And aren’t you supposed to be in New York?”

“I quit,” Cam said.

“How did you bust out?” Bobby asked.

“I don't know. I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box...” he began, but stopped when Cam sprayed his face with a spray bottle filled with Holy Water. “I’m not a demon either, you know.”

“Can’t be too careful,” she smiled, handing him a towel.

“This doesn’t make a lick of sense!” Bobby exclaimed.

“Yeah. Yeah, you're preachin' to the choir.”

“Dean. Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. I even tried to put you together the best I could. And you've been buried _for months_. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit-“ Cam began.

“I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject,” he smirked.

“It’s not funny! It took me forever to wash the blood off my hands! To see my baby brother like that…”

“Sorry…” Dean whispered, looking down.

“What do you remember?” Bobby asked him.

“Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then... lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it,” he told them. Bobby sat, as Cam lounged near him. “Sam's number's not working. He's, uh... he's not..” Dean asked, worried.

“Oh, he's alive. As far as I know,’ Bobby answered him.

“Good.... Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?”

“I haven't talked to him for months.”

“Neither have I,” interjected Cam. 

"You're kidding, you just let him go off by himself?”

“He was dead set on it.”

“He’s a big boy, Dean. He’s not twelve anymore,” Cam interjected again.

“You two should’ve been looking after him,” he told them.

“We got into a fight before he left…” Cam replied.

“These last months haven’t been exactly easy, you know. For him, me, or her! We had to bury you!” Bobby defended them.

“Why did you bury me, anyway?” Dean asked.

“I wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But…Sam wouldn’t have it.”

“I was too in shock to even comply,” Cam told him.

“Well, I’m glad he won that one,” he sighed. Dean looked at his sister. When was the last time he saw her? Cam noticed this.

She needed a break. “Excuse me…” she told them, going up to her room. She shut the door, and breathed heavily feeling the walls around her start to close in. She started to cry, but put her hands over her mouth to muffle the sound. He was back. He was alive, and not a demon. This was strange. But she was happy, but worried. What if Sam made a deal? Then what?

Downstairs, Dean was tracking Sam down. “Is Cam ok?” he asked.

“Yeah. It’s been hard on her. You know how protective she is of you and Sam. It broke her heart. You were gone, Sam left. I was all she had, so she stayed. Not that I mind. She makes good food, gardens, and still does her private eye business. She’s a trooper.” “Good. Ready to head out? I found him…”

Dean told Bobby. “Where?”

“Sam’s in Pontiac, Illinois.”

“Right near where you were planted.”

“Right where popped up. Hell of a coincidence, don’t you think?” he asked.

Bobby began to pack up, as Dean went to go get his sister. “Cammie?” Dean knocked on her door “Come in,” she called back. Walking in, he saw her sitting on the bed, looking through photographs. “Whoa!” he exclaimed looking at racy pictures. “Cheating husband?” “Wife,” she replied. “So we found Sam. You coming?” “I don’t hunt, Dean,” she sighed. “It’s not hunting. It’s Sam.” “Sam and I parted on sour terms. You better take this one.” “What happened?” he asked, sitting on her bed. “Well, he was leaving, he told me to go away. I told him no, because I was worried. He told me that I was not Mom, so stop acting like her. I told him to not be so selfish. He told me I was, and that I anbanoded you to first, just like Dad. That hit a nerve, so I told him to fuck off, and he did...” she told him. “Wow…” Dean dragged on, unsure how to fix his family. “We fight all the time. We’ll get over it. Now go get our dumb brother.” “I’ll call you when we find him…” he told her as he left. After finding Sam, Dean texted Cam Pamela’s address, begging her to come. Cam repled “Fine. Dean smiled, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. Then noticed something wrong with Baby. Sam got inside next to him in his normal spot. Dean glared at him. “What the hell is that?” Dean asked, pissed off. As the argument of the iPod jack commenced, Dean thought of a way to tell Sam about Cam. They talked about Lilith and that dreadful night. Then as the conversation went to a close, be brought it up. “So, I talked to Cammie.” “Yeah?” Sam asked. “She’s living at Bobby’s. Doing the cooking, gardening, laundry, her business.” “Oh. Good.” “She told me what happened, you know…” “Is she pissed?” Sam asked, feeling ashamed. He loved his sister. He just wanted space. He didn’t mean to go that far. “Nah. She’s worried. Dude, you know you’ll have to apologize. You compared her to Dad. That’s a low blow. “ “I will, when we return to Bobby’s.” “No need. She’s meeting us at Pamela’s,” Dean smiled. Problem solved. Cam got to Pamela’s first. She knocked on the door, and a pretty thirty something woman answered the door. “You must be Campbell!” she smiled, hugging her. “You can call me Cam or Cammie!” she smiled back. She liked this woman. “Come on in! Can I get you something, while we wait?” “I’m fine,” she told her. “Come sit with me! Can I see your hand?” Pamela asked her. “Sure?” she replied, holding her hand out. Pamela grabbed it and studied it. “I see that you are a caring person. A mother figure to your brothers. Lonely. But don’t worry, that’s going to change soon…” she began as a knock on the door sounded. “That must be them!” Pamela went and opened the door. “Bobby!” she cried, lifting him off the ground in a big bug. Sam and Dean shared a look. Cam chuckled. Pamela lets go of Bobby, looking at the boys with interest. “So, these the boys?” Pamela asked. “Sam, Dean. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state,” Bobby introduced them. “Hey,” Dean flirted. “Hi,” Sam greeted her, awkwardly. “Mmm-mmm-mmm. Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual” Pamela flirted back. “If you say so,” he smiled. Cam noticed this, and gagged. “Come on in. Campbell got her a little before you did.” The three men filed in and went into the kitchen, while Sam stayed behind with Cam. “Hey,” Sam greeted her. “Hey,” she replied. They started at each other, before Cam hugged him. Sam returned the hug, feeling better. “I’m sorry I called you, Dad,” Sam apologized. “You’re forgiven. If you ever do it again, I can hack your internet history…” she smiled. He smiled back. They then rejoined the others, who was preparing for a séance. “Who’s Jesse?” Dean asked. Cam looked at him, then noticed Pam’s tattoo. “Well, it wasn’t forever,” Pam laughed. “His loss…” he told her. “Might be your gain,” Pam smirked at him. As she walked away, Dean turned to his siblings. “Dude, I am so in,” he smiled like a boy on Christmas. “You’re disgusting,” Cam told him in earnest, frowning. “She’s gonna eat you alive,” Sam told him, also in earnest. “Hey, I just got out of jail. Bring it.” “Dis-gust-ing!” Cam pointed at at him. “You’re invited too, grumpy” Pamela told Sam as she passed by the trio again. As she left, Dean turned to Sam. “You are NOT invited.” When the table was set and ready, they sat down at the round table. “Right. Take each other’s hands.” Cam grabbed Dean’s and Sam’s. “And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched.” Dean suddenly jumped, shifting in his chair. Cam raised her eyebrow at him in question. “Whoa. Well, he didn’t touch me there.” “My mistake,” Pam told him. “Behave!” mouthed Cam at Dean. Dean looked around, feeling slightly naked. He sighed, taking off his outer shirt, and pulling up his left sleeve to reveal the red handprint. Cam stared at it in shock. As did Sam. Pamela however placed her hand on it. “Okay.” All closed their eyes as she began to chant “I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle .I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle.” The TV set turned on, causing Cam to open eyes and stare at it. As Pamela continued to chant, she stared at the TV. It was like she was hypnotized. She couldn’t move. She heard whispers. “Castiel…” she heard in her mind. She couldn’t hear anything but this voice. It was dissonant, like a whisper. “Turn back now. I warn you.” Her trance was broken, when Pamela screamed. She was confused, but saw Pamela laying in Bobby’s arms, as Sam called for an ambulance. Her eyes were empty. “Hey!” Dean shook her. “You okay?” “Yeah,” she told him, still out of it. “Sammy! Something is wrong with Cam!” After the ambulance left with Pamela and Bobby, the siblings went to a diner for dinner. Cam slowly came to her senses. Castiel…that was the name she heard in her head. She heard the thing that hurt Pamela. “Hey,” Sam shook her. “Are you okay?” “Yeah. You heard the EMT. PTSD. Shock. Whatever…” she brushed him off. The waitress returned with three plates of apple pie. “Thanks,” Sam told her. Instead of leaving, she sat down in the chair at the end of the table. The siblings turned and stared at her. “You angling for a tip?” Dean smirked. “I’m sorry. Thought you were looking for us,” she said as her eyes went black. Looking around, Cam saw the cook and another man with similar eyes. The man went and locked the door. They were trapped. “Dean,” she said as her eyes went back to normal. “To hell and back. Aren’t you a lucky duck.” “That’s me,” Dean answered cautiously. “So, you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me. What makes you so special?” she asked. “I like to think it's because of my perky nipples. I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out.” “Right. You don't.” Cam turned to stare at the door. They couldn’t fight, it would cause rucus. They needed another way. She turned to hear Dean challenging the demon waitress. “That’s what I thought. Let’s go, guys” he told them after punching the demon. Cam grabbed her jacket and followed her brother’s out. “Holy crap, that was close,” Dean breathed out. “You’re telling me,” Cam answered. “We're not just going to leave them in there, are we, Dean?” Sam asked, wanting to help those people inside. “Well yeah, there's three of them, probably more, and we've only got one knife between the three us.” “I've been killing a lot more demons than that lately.” ‘Not anymore – the smarter brother's back in town,” he smirked. Cam felt the urge to punch the smirk off of his face. “Dean, we've got to take 'em. They are dangerous,” Sam urged him. “Cam, you with me?” “I still don’t hunt Sam. The only things I hunt is bad people who cheat on their spouses.” “They're scared. Okay? Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here. One job at a time,” the told them, getting into the Impala. They drove to a motel. Sam and Cam waited inside the Impala while Dean got the rooms. “So this what you guys do?” she asked, climbing up to sit on the front bench seat. “Yep. You know, hunting isn’t that bad. You’re a good fighter.” “Sam...” she sighed. “So what’s the brusises?” he asked noticing the large bruise on her neck. She was smart to wear scarves to cover it up. “Kickboxing accident. I’m telling the truth, before you jump to conclusions. Self-defense lessons.” Dean then returned. “Single room, two queens. So, Cammie. Who you going to sleep with?” “You probably.” “Great!” Dean smiled. Going to the room, Cam took her duffle bag, and went into the bathroom. Washing off, she felt ten times better. The day’s stresses washed away, down the shower drain. She exited, wearing her yoga pants, tank top, and cardigan. Dean was reading a book, lounging onto the bed. She laid down next to him, putting her head in his lap, closing her eyes. “Comfy?” he asked, as he smiled. “Mmm-hmmm,” she hummed, falling asleep. “I missed you…” she told him, drifting. “Both of you.” Dean and Sam looked at each other, and smiled sadly. They missed her also. As Dean fell asleep, Sam saw his perfect chance to leave. He laid a blanket across his sister’s body, who was resting in the fetal postion, still on Dean’s calf. Cam was resting perfectly, until she heard the TV turn on to static. She bolted up, as the radio starts going as well. “Dean!” she heard in her head again. Dean was up at this time, grabbing a shotgun near the bed. The noise increased, kinda like shouting. Now it was unintelligent words. Dean cocked the gun, ready to fire, but had to put one hand over his ear, to muffle the sounds. A mirror broke from above the bed, raining down on them. Cam screamed, shielding herself. “Dean!” she yelled as he crumpled on the floor, clutching both ears as more glass shattered. “Shut up…” she told the noise, covering her ears. “Shut up,” she said louder. “Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!” she screamed back. She was relieved to see Bobby burst in the room. “Dean! Cam!” He helped Cam get up, before both helped Dean. Bobby led them to his car, as Dean got to the passenger seat. “You kid’s okay?” Bobby asked them. “Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy,” he grumbled, opening his phone. Cam stared out the window. She had heard It again. Castiel, or who ever that thing was, that was causing her brother pain. Dean wanted to summon it. “I can hear it…” she whispered. “What?” Dean asked, not hearing what she said. “I said, I can hear it. I could hear it at Pamela’s house, and I could hear it in the motel room. I don’t know what this thing it. But I am getting pissed off. I’m in.” “Really?” Dean asked. “Oh, yeah. Let’s get this fucker. No one messes with my brothers.” They pulled up to the warehouse that was abandoned. Bobby grabbed a can of white spray paint, and began to paint symbols on the floor. Cam got her favorite shout gun, and placed bullets in the chamber. “You know how to use it?” Dean asked, setting up epuipment. She closed it, with a flick of her wrist, and shot towards the sky with one hand. Dean jumped at the sound. Flicking her wrist again, to open it to adjust the bullets, she closed it again. “What do you think?” she asked. Dean nodded and went back over to Bobby. She followed. Bobby stared at her, before she nodded to proceed. Nodding, Bobby sprinkled powder into the large bowl, and began to chant. Cam looked around as she raised her gun, ready to attack. Bobby stopped, and waited. Nothing happened. “Is that it?” she asked, lowering her gun. Dean sat on a table, while she sat next to him. Bobby sat across from the pair. It was quiet and tense. “You sure you did the ritual right?” Dean asked Bobby. Cam smacked him in the chest, as Bobby gave him a look. “Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?” Suddenly a loud rattling sound shakes the roof. The trio arm them selves and form a huddle at the end of the warehouse. “Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind,” he said, cocking his gun. Cam felt her heart pump harder and faster with adrenaline. Is this what her brother’s felt before hunting? The anticipation? She liked it. Her thoughts stopped as the doors busted open, and in walked in a man in a suit and trenchcoat. Her heart stopped for a second, but shook herself free from his power as she readied herself to fire. A lightbulb above him shattered as he stalked towards them. The trio soon began to open fire, but the man kept moving. Dean got the Knife as the man got closer to them. “Who are you?” Dean asked. “I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition,” the man answered with a deep, gruff voice. Cam felt her breath hitched at the sound of his voice. She then saw Dean plunge the Knife into the man’s chest. He looked down, unconcered. Cam stared in fright and disbelief as he still stood. Bobby charged, but the man grabbed Bobby’s weapon and pulls him to him. The man touched Bobby on the forehead with his fingertips, as Bobby fell to the ground. “Bobby!?” she screamed. The man heard her voice and stared at her. She backed up, raising her gun in warning. The man stared at her for a moment, before turning back to Dean. “We need to talk, Dean. Alone.” Dean went over to Bobby as he checked his pulse. Cam kept her weapon trained on him. “Your friend’s alive,” the man told them in his monotone voice. “Who are you?” Dean asked again, standing up. “Castiel,” the man answered. “Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?” Dean asked, specifying. “I'm an Angel of the Lord.” “Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing,” Dean argued. “This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith. But she does…” he told him, as his gaze went to her. Cam felt uncomfortable. Yes, she went to church on Sundays, and read the bible. Lightening flashed, and she saw a shadow from behind him that looked like giant wings stretching off into the distance. The light went away, and then the image was gone. “Holy shit,” she whispered. “Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes,” Dean stared at him accusingly. “I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that.” “You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?” Castiel nodded. “Buddy, next time, lower the volume.” “That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong. But your sister could perceive me perfectly fine.” “And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?” Dean asked him. “This? This is... a vessel,” Castiel answered, looking at his body. “You're possessing some poor bastard?” Dean said, angriy. “He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this.” “Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?” Castiel frowned, “I told you.” “Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?” “Good things do happen, Dean.” “Not in our experience. Our mom died, dad died, then my brother dies? What else could you guys throw at us?” Cam argued. She was sure she would now go to Hell for arguing with an angel. “What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?” Castiel asked, looking at Dean. “Why'd you do it?” Dean asked. “Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you.”


	3. Are You There, God? It's me, Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues from the last chapter and to Season 4, Ep. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Supernatural

"What kind of work?" Campbell asked, defending her brother. 

"Important work. I'll keep in touch." Just like that, Castiel was gone. 

"Well, then. We should go back to Bobby's and figure out what this mess is. I'll call Sam," Dean told them. 

Bobby and Cam packed up and met Dean by the car. Getting in, they were silent. When they got back to the house, they went to their respected rooms, and slept. The next morning, Cam got up and began to cook pancakes and bacon for the men. 

"Morning," Sam greeted her coming down stairs. 

"Good morning. Coffee?" she asked, pulling down mugs. 

"Yes, please!" he smiled sitting down. 

"Morning!" Dean greeted his siblings sitting down. "Pancakes? With chocolate chips?! Bacon? Man, don't i love you!" 

"Save some for me and Bobby!" she scolded her brothers who loaded their plates. Both dug in, moaning while chewing their food. 

"Man, this is good!" Dean moaned. 

"When was the last time we had this good of a breakfast?" Sam asked. 

"Never," Dean answered. "Can I have more?" 

"Sure," she smiled, happy that they were eating something healthy.  

After they finished up, and she made the boys wash the dishes, much to Bobby's amusement, the confered in Bobby's office. 

"Well, then tell me what else it could be," Sam challenged. 

"Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel," Dean replied. 

"Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?"

"Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie." 

"He seemed sincere to me," Cam told him. 

"Yeah, well, I don't like how he was staring at you." 

"A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps... and Ruby's knife? Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!" Sam argued.

"Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?"

"Yeah. You just did, Dean."

"Burn!" Cam smiled.  

"I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay? Work with me," Dean whined. 

"Dean, we have a theory," Cam sighed. "I believe him." 

"Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please."

"Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we-" Sam replied. 

"Okay, okay. That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so!" Dean interjected

"You three chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?" Dean, Sam, and Cam went to stare at the book on Bobby's desk. "I got stacks of lore -- Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit."

"What else?" Dean challenged. 

"Dean..." Cam sighed. This was hopeless. 

"What else, what?" Bobby asked confused.    
  
"What else could do it?" Dean asked. 

"Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing."

"Dean, this is good news!" Sam said, excitedly.  

"How?" Dean sighed. 

"Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?"

"Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?"

"At this point, Vegas money's on yeah," Bobby answered him. 

"I believe in God. Dean, you've seen Hell. Why can't there be a Heaven?" Cam asked. 

"I don't know, guys." Dean looked so lost. Cam felt her heart twinge for him. 

"Okay, look. I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof," Sam helped him. 

"Proof?"  

"Yes."

"Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it."

"Why not?" Cam asked. "Why can't you believe in a higher power that gives a crap about you?" 

"Because why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?"

"Dean --" 

"I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy."

"Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs," Sam pointed out.

"Well, that creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by... God."

"Okay, well, too bad, Dean, because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat. " 

"Fine. What do we know about angels?"  
  
Bobby picked up a pile of fat and weighty looking books, putting them in front of Deann. 

"Start reading," Bobby ordered him. 

Dean looked at the pile of books, and turned to Sam. "You're gonna get me some pie,"   
  
Dean grabbed the book on the book at the top of the pile. While Dean was studying, Cam went upstairs to do research on her own. Her brother's lived in a world of lore, while she lived in a world of digital footprints. If Castiel had a vessel, then she could find a way to trace him. She needed a sketch to scan. Packing up her bag, she raced down the stairs. She saw the boys packing up as well. 

"Going somewhere?" she asked. 

"Old friend of mine, needs some help. Where are you going?" 

"The police station. I have a case, and I need a sketch artist," she omitted the truth. This was a case, and she needed to sketch Castiel to figure out his vessel. "Be safe, guys." 

Getting into her baby blue 1970 Volkswagen Beetle, she drove off to the police station, stopping for donuts to bribe. 

"Hey!" she smiled her best at the receptionist desk. Prior, she unzipped her jacket, brushed her hair, putting on makeup, and unbuttoning her silk shirt. 

"Ms. Singer. What can I do for you?" 

"Is Jay around?" she asked. 

"Depends. What do you got for me?" 

"Jelly filled," she smiled, flipping open the box. 

"In his office," the receptionist gestured, taking the box. 

"Hey, Jay!" she smiled. 

"Hey!" he smiled back. He was nice, but gay. He was also the best sketch artist in Sioux Falls. 

"I need your help..." she began. 

"Alright. You know, you need to let me and Dan set you up." 

"Will do. Ready?" 

"Yep," he replied, getting out his sketch pad and pencils. She began to describe Castiel, as his image began to unfold onto the page. 

After an hour, he was done. "This your man?" 

She took the sketch, and nodded. "Yep, that's him alright?" 

"So, he's cute." 

"Yes, he is. But I don't trust him..." 

"You looking into to him as a case or pleasure." 

"Case," she replied, slipping is sketch into her bag. She bid him goodbye and left him. 

Cam returned home, a while later, to find the house still empty. She decided to take a bath to enjoy the peace and quiet. Unbottining her shirt, she began to take it off. "Hello," a deep voice greeted her. 

Cam jumped and twirled around, seeing the man she was investigating. "Jesus Christ!" she shouted. 

"I do not understand. My name is Castiel," he told her. 

"I know. It's what people say when they are startled," she told him. 

"My apologizes. It was not my intention to startle you." 

"Well, you did. Dean and Sam aren't here," she told him, pulling her shirt closed. 

"I know. I've been watching them. They're currently battling witnesses." 

"Witnesses. Witnessess to what?" 

"The apocolypse. Your brother made a great error. I am in charge of fixing it." 

"Why aren't you helping them?" 

"Becasue I need to see how Dean fares in a fight. I must leave. I will return later." 

"Wait! Cas-" she called out. But he was already gone. Sighing, she began to take off her clothes, and hopped into the warm water. When she was done, put on her pjs, and took out her contacts, slipping on her glasses. She was drinking tea to calm her nerves when she returned. 

"Hey!" she hugged them both, not caring they were sweaty. The hugged her back. That night, Sam slept on the couch, and Dean slept on the floor. Cam, placed blankets over her brothers, and went upstairs to get a book. When she came back down, she saw Castiel and Dean arguing. When she heard Castiel threaten Dean, all stirrings in her vanished. 

"Castiel-" she whispered. The angel must of heard her, because he vanished , and reappeared next to her in her room. 

"You called me." 

"Yes. I heard you and Dean arguing." 

"Your brother is very stubborn-" 

"He's scared," she told him. "I know my own brothers like I know my own mind. They're loyal and protective, that's what Winchesters do. I also love my brothers more than anything in my life. I would choose their happiness over mine, every time. But if you dare send my brother back to Hell, I will dedicate my soul to bringing you down. Do you understand me? You want his help. You show him respect too. This is new to us. Respect goes both ways." 

"Understood," he told her after a while, and disappeared. She sighed, and grabbed her book, and a blanket, to camp out to protect her brothers. 

 


	4. Wine, Facials, and Doctor Sexy

The next day, Sam and Dean went off on their own to hunt. They begged her to come, but as always she said, "I don't hunt. But if you need some research, call me. I'm better than Sam," Cam giggled, hugging Dean. 

"Will do," he smiled. "Love you." 

"Love you, too" she smiled. "And you, Sammy." 

"Not you too!" he laughed, hugging her. 

"I helped change your diapers. I can call you whatever I choose." Cam got her arms around him, as much she could. "Be safe both of you. Keep in touch." 

"Same to you," Dean smiled, getting into the car. 

"Bye!" she yelled, as the Impala drove away. 

"I'm off too," Bobby told her. 

"Where are _you_ going?" 

"Hunt with Rufus. You going to be okay, here by your self?" 

"Peachy!" she said excited. "I'll have a girls weekend. Pamper myself. Mani-pedis, facial scrub, watch trashy TV, and drink wine..." 

"I never knew you liked that stuff." 

"I do. Take care, Bobby," she hugged him. 

"You too," he answered, getting into his car. She waves and watched him drive away.

Lather that night, Cam sat on Bobby's couch, her toes drying with the separator between her toes,  a green tea mask exfoliating her skin. On the TV, she had Doctor Sexy on, and loving it, as she drunk her wine. " _We need to get her to the OR, stat!"_ Doctor Sexy yelled out. 

"Oh, Doctor Sexy, you get it," she sighed, engrossed with her TV program. 

"I do not understand how he can go get something," a familiar voice said next to her. 

Turning around, she saw Cas, and jumped. "You got to learn how to use the front door," she sighed, taking a sip from her wine. 

"I just visited your brothers and you weren't there. I was curious why you weren't there. You clearly care for them a great deal, and even threatened me." 

"I don't hunt. I'm not a hunter," she told him. 

"Why?" 

Pausing her show, she turned around, to face him better. "Because, growing up I saw that hunting turned my father into a cold hearted man. I have vague memories of before the fire, my father showing me to ride my tricycle, teaching me about cars. But then he changed. When Sam got old enough to left me with and Dean, he took off on hunts. I was in charge of Dean and Sam. Then Dean became a hunter. He went on more and more hunts, so I did on-line schooling. Got my high school diploma, and went to college. We argued, my dad and I. Then I got a phone call from Sam, telling me that he's going to college. Dad was pissed. Dean stayed with Dad. Then Sammy became a hunter, and it near broke my heart. But what about your dad. What's God like?" 

"I never met God. Only the archangels have seem him. We hear his voice, like you hear mine," he told her, still standing up awkwardly. 

"Wanna sit down? Have some wine?" she asked him. 

"Angels can't get drunk," he told her, sitting down. 

"Oh, well, how about a facial?" 

"I don't know what that is." 

"It helps your skin," she told him. "Come on," she smiled. He sat down next to her, as she got some of the mask on her hands. She began to spread it onto his face. "Even if you can't get drunk, you can still enjoy the taste," she told him, getting him a glass. She poured a generous amount into both of their cups, and clinked their glasses together. "Cheers!" she smiled. 

"This taste like molecules," he answered taking a sip. 

"So, where are my brothers?" 

"I don't know where Sam is. Dean is in 1973," he said. 

Her eyebrows raised. "1973? What are you, Doctor Who?" 

"I do not know who this Doctor is," Cas told her, confused. "But angels can travel through time." 

"So, why is he there?" 

"To meet your parents," he told her. 

"Oh," she sighed. "Let's watch more TV?" She unpaused and watched as Doctor Sexy worked miraculously to save a life. Then had to change clothes. 

"You find this, enjoyable?" Cas asked. 

"Yes!" she exclaimed, aghast. "Look at him! He's a god!" 

"He is not God. That's belmsaphy." 

"I meant that he is a god to all females. Look at him! So attractive!" she moaned, throwing her head back. 

"So human females view men as gods?" 

"Some. Some are jerks," she told him, sipping her wine. "I'm going to wash this off, before I start the next episode. Come on," she sighed. Wiping her face, and cleaning it, she felt refreshed. She threw popcorn into the microwave so she could have a late night snack. While it popped, she helped Cas wipe the gunk off his face. He followed her back to the couch, studying the bowl of popcorn. "Eat some!" she urged. He did, and turned back to the TV. 

"How would you view me?" he asked her. 

"I don't know? I don't know you yet? You are attractive. Why?" 

"I was curious," Cas told her. "I must go fetch your brother. If you ever need me, just pray for me." 

"Ok," she said into the empty air. She sighed, as she sunk back, sipping her wine. Her eyes caught his glass. He was a vessel. He and fingerprints. She jumped off the couch and found a pencil, scribbling on a piece of paper to create graphite dust. Using her makeup brush, she brushed some onto his glass. Blowing it off, she used take to transfer it onto a notecard. "Gotcha!" 

She fell asleep watching Doctor Sexy, until she heard her phone ring. "Hello?" she grumbled. 

"Sam's drinking demon blood!" Dean shouted angrily. 

"What?" 

"He's fucking drinking demon blood!" 

"Is that like a new alcoholic drink?" 

"What? No! He's cutting a demon, and drinking their blood! And he's fucking Ruby also! I just know it!" 

"Oh my god!" she gasped appalled. "That's disgusting!" 

"I know. I have never been pissed off this much before!" 

"What did you do?" 

"I don't know! I just left them there!" 

"Calm down! Call me back when you get back on the road. Drive carefully," she told him, getting up. 

"Fuck!" she shouted. She contemplated going after Sam and Dean, but they were big boys. Looking at the clock, it was midnight. She could sleep more. She woke up again to her phone ringing again. This time it was noon. "Hello?" she asked. 

"So, I got the truth out of him. He can exorcise demons with his mind. And he sends them back to Hell! Can you believe this!?" 

"It's going to hurt him. I know it," she sighed.

 _"_ I know. That's what worries me. If he wasn't Sammy, I would kill him." 

"What happens now," she asked. 

"We're going on a hunt. You?" 

"I'm looking into a case." 

"Fun. Stay safe, okay?" 

"You too. Look after him, Dean." 

Dean hung up, and Cam got dressed. Going out, she took her bike this time, feeling the fresh air on her skin. 


	5. Yellow Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks, Campbell gets a call telling her that Dean needs help, she jumps at the chance to help her brother. Follows episode 6 "Yellow Fever"

A couple of weeks later, Cam got her DNA test back. James Novak. She had a name. She could go through there, looking at his tax records, credit history, family tree. Then she got a call. "Sammy," she smiled. 

"Dean need's help," he told her. 

"With what?" 

"He's sick. Like real sick," he said. "He has ghost sickness." 

"Is that a real disease?" she asked, skeptical. 

"Yeah. He's afraid of everything. You know how to make us feel safe. I think you need to baby him," he said. 

"Ms. Singer? Ready to sign?" the realator asked. 

"Yeah," she smiled back. 

"Whose that?" Sam asked. 

"Oh! I'm getting an apartment. Bobby and I need our own space. I brought a guy home, and Bobby nearly shot him when he went down to get us water." 

"I didn't need to know that part, but great!" 

"Where are you?" 

"Colorado." 

"Text me the coordinates. I'll be there soon," Cam told him. Turning back to the realator, she smiled. "Sorry. I'm going to have to leave to go to Colorado. My brother is very sick." 

"Of course. I'll tell the landlord." 

"Thanks!" she called as she left. 

Driving back to Bobby's she saw him load up his car. "Dean?" she asked, knowing Sam called him, as well. 

"Yep," he said. "You driving with me?" 

"Might as well," she smiled. She threw her stuff in her bag, and raced down the stairs. "Let's go." 

They made good time, as they saw Sam sitting on the Impala. She remembered Dean telling her what he was doing. But right now, Dean needed her more than he did. 

"Howdy, Sam," Bobby smiled getting out of car. 

"Sammy," she smiled, hugging him. 

"Hey, guys. Thanks for coming so quick," he told them, releasing her. 

"Where's Dean?" Bobby asked. 

"Uh, home sick." 

"I better go then. A big sister's job is never done. Keys?" she asked, holding out her hand. Bobby handed her his keys, and bade her goodbye. 

She drove to the motel. She knocked on the door, and heard timid footsteps. "Who is it?" her brother's voice called asked, timidly. 

"Dean. It's me! Can I come in?" 

"Cam, what are you doing here?" 

"Sam called. Can I please come in," she asked. 

"Uh...I don't think that's a good idea." 

"Please, Dean. Look, I'll show you I'm not a monster-" she told him. She pulled her silver knife from her knife holster. Slicing her hand, she raised it so he could see the blood, through the peephole. She heard the door unlock, and was pulled into his arms. 

"I'm so happy to see you!" he told her. He looked so scared. Like the little boy he was after their mom died. 

"Sam's on it. You'll be okay," she smiled, trying to help him. 

"Sam called. He'll said that he'll figure out a way." Dean then jumped, as a dog barked.

"Hey!" Placing her hands on his face, pulling his face towards her own, she ran her hand's down to his neck, keeping his focus. "Hey, it's alright! It's just a dog..."

"Dog's dragged me down to hell. They're scary..." The door rattled as a man busted in. "Sheriff? What are you doing?"  

Cam noticed blood on the sheriff's arm. "Dean..." she told him cautiously. 

"Why are you looking into Luther Garland's death?" Britton asked. 

"Hey, hey, you're -- you're sick. You're sick. You're sick, all right? Just -- just like me, okay? You got to relax," Dean told him. 

"He's right. Let us help, take my hand..." Cam told him, holding out his hand. Britton, grabbed her arm, which threw her off her game, and sung her into the wall., hitting her head on the wall. 

"Cam!" she heard Dean yell, as she slid to the ground, holding the back of the, sucking her breath in, as she felt pain. SHERIFF BRITTON

Britton punched Dean. "Frank O'Brien was my friend. So he made a mistake. So I didn't bust him. So what? And you're gonna bring me down over that?! No, sir."

A fight ensued after that. Cam, slowly came to, as she crawled to the sheriff's dropped gun.  

"They know what you did," he yelled as he freaked out. "Get away from me!" 

"Al, you got to calm down!" Dean warned him. 

"Step back!" he yelled, falling to the ground, clutching his chest. Cam, stood up, and aimed the gun at him. 

"They know..." he said, dying. 

"You okay?" Cam asked him. 

"Yeah. You?" 

"Fine. Let's move him to the bathroom." She dragged the body, as Dean stood in fear. 

The barking started again, making Dean jump. "Did you hear that?" 

"It's just a dog. Dog's aren't going to get you again," she told him. Dean looked down and saw a bible. Standing up, she noticed that he had frozen in fear. "Dean?" she asked. 

"Huh, no! No!" he shouted. 

"What?! she asked, coming up to him. 

"Lilith! You-" Dean started as he got behind Cam, and used her a shield. "You are not real!" 

"Dean, snap out of it! No one is there!" she yelled, wipping around to face him. "Look at me!" she told him, holding his face once again. 

"You are not real," he cried out, clutching his chest. 

"Dean!" Cam cried, catching him as he fell to his knees. "No, no, no! Dean look at me. You're okay!" 

"Why me? Why'd I get infected?" he asked. 

"Dean! Please!" she cried, hugging him to her body. 

"Whu..." 

"When the night has come. And the land is dark. And the moon is the only light we'll see. No I won't be afraid. Oh, I won't be afraid. Just as long as you stand, stand by me" she sang in hopes to calm his heart. 

Then like magic, the rash disappeared, and Dean sighed against her. 

They met on a dirt road. "So you guys road-hauled a ghost with a chain?" Dean asked. 

"Iron chain etched with spell work," Sam said, proudly. 

"Hmm, that's a new one." 

"It was what he was most afraid of. It was pretty brutal, though."

"Poor, guy," Cam synthesized. 

"On the upside, I'm still alive, so uh, go team!' Dean cheered. 

"Yeah. How you feeling, by the way?" Cam asked, still concerened. 

"Fine."

"You sure, Dean? 'Cause this line of work can get awful scary," Bobby joked. Cam snickered. 

"I'm fine. You want to go hunting? I'll hunt. I'll kill anything," he told them, defending himself. 

"Awwww, he's adorable. I got to get out of here. Cam, you coming?"

"Actually, I'll think I'll stay..." she began to smile. 

"Really?" all three asked. 

"Yeah. You guys obviously can't function without me." 

"Alright, then. You guys drive safe,"

"You too, Bobby. Hey, thanks." 

"Nothin' you idjits," he told them. "Give them hell," he told Cam. 

"Will do!" she smiled, waving. 

Bobby drove off. Dean smiled, "This is going to be fun!" 

Sam got into the passenger seat, as Cam got into the back with her bag. "So uh...so, what did you see? Near the end, I mean," Sam asked. 

"Oh, besides a cop beating my ass?"

"Seriously."

 

"Howler monkeys. Whole roomful of them. Those things creep the hell out of me," Dean answered after a beat of silence. 

"Right," Sam answered unconvinced. 

"No, just the usual stuff, Sammy. Nothing I can’t handle." Dean placed the key in the ignition. 

"Now, my amigos. Where should we go next?" she smiled, leaning up, resting her hands and head on their seat. 

"Where to indeed?" Dean smiled, giddy with excitement, as they raced off. 


	6. It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows episode 7. Campbell gets pumped for her first hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural.

Campbell waited at the hotel room, as her brother's did their FBI business. Even though this is what she did for a living, they wanted to show her how it was done. Finally, they returned. 

"Well?" she asked. 

"Guy swallowed razor blades that was inside of candy. But we did find something..." Dean told her, tossing her the hex bag. 

"Witches?" she asked. 

"Seem's like it," Dean replied. He quickly left again, as Sam looked through stuff on his computer. 

Cam looked at her own laptop, looking through Mr. Wallace's records. Dean later returned, unwrapping a piece of candy, and popping it in his mouth. 

"Really? After that guy choked down all those razor blades?" Sam asked. 

"It's Halloween, man," he smiled at his brother. 

"Yeah, for us everyday is Halloween," Sam answered. 

"Is this what happens between you too? You bitch and moan at each other?" Cam asked, not being able to concentrate. 

"No," Sam scoffed. 

"Don't be a downer. Anything interesting?" Dean asked his siblings. 

"Well, we’re on a witch hunt, that’s for sure, but this isn’t your typical hex bag," Sam told him. 

Sam showed them the hex bag that was open now on the table. There was a silver piece-the size of a coin, and something small and charred in addition to the organic thing, that looked like a dried flower. 

"Hmm, no?" Dean asked. 

Sam picked up the dried up flower looking piece. "Goldthread, an herb that’s been extinct for two hundred years. And this –" Sam told them, picking up the silver piece "is Celtic, and I don’t mean some new age knock-off. It looks like the real deal, like 600 years old real."

Dean picked up the small charred thing and smelled it. 

"And um… that is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby," Sam informed the. 

"Disgusting!" Cam yelled. 

"Ugh," Dean grunted. Putting the bone down, he backed up a little bit. "Gross!" 

"Go wash your hands, please!" she yelled at him. 

 

Sam picked up the bone. "Relax guys, it’s like, at least a hundred years old."

"Oh, right, like that makes it better? Witches, man, they’re so friggin’ skeevy," Dean moaned, washing his hands in the bathroom. Dean moved over to the chair next to the couch and sat down.

"Yeah, well it takes a pretty powerful one to put a bag like this together. More juice than we’ve ever dealt with, that’s for sure. What about you? Find anything on the victim?" he asked Cam. 

"This Luke Wallace? He was so vanilla that he made vanilla seem spicy," she told them. Sam scoffed at the lack of leads that they had. "I can’t find any reason why somebody would want this guy dead." 

 

"Hang on. Girl dead because of drowning while bobbing for apples," Sam called out. 

"Let's go!" Dean said, grabbing his coat. 

"See you, later," Cam called out. She was left out once again. She sighed and closed her eyes. She was tired. She went over to her bed, and closed her eyes. She began to dream. 

_She was in a hospital gown, in a hostpital room. "Paging Dr. Sexy?" the intercom called out._

_A man in blue scrubs entered the room. "How are you feeling," a familar voice said._

_"Better now," she smiled saucily._

_"Great! I can't stop thinking about you!" the man turned around. Cam gasped. This was not Dr. Sexy, but Castiel._

_"I've been waiting for you," she smiled._

_"I'm here now," he told her, walking towards her. She got off the bed, as grabbed her head with one hand, and dipping her with the other._

_"Oh, doctor!" she yelled out._

_"Oh, Campbell!" Then, like a cheesy chick flick, he kissed her. She parted her lips eagrly, as he righted her, lifting her up on the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist, dragging him closer to him. She felt his hard length against her warm center._

_"_ Campbell!" she heard Dean yell. That woke her up. 

"What?" she groaned. 

"You okay? You were moaning," Sam answered. 

"Fine. Just a dream," she told them, sitting up. "So what's up?" 

"Sorority party gone wrong. Another hex bag," Sam answered. 

Dean sat at the table with the computer, while Sam layed on the bed, looking at books. Cam did more research on the victims, trying to find a common denominator. 

"I’m telling you, both these vics are squeaky clean. There is no reason for a wicked bitch payback!" she espagerated. 

"Maybe cause it’s not about that," Sam answered. 

Cam and Dean looked at him questioningly.

"Wow, insightful," said Dean. 

"Maybe this witch isn’t working the grudge, maybe they’re working a spell. Check this out: Three blood sacrifices over three days, the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest. Celtic Calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October 31st," Sam read to them from a book. 

"Halloween," Dean concluded, also looking at the book. 

"Exactly," Sam conferred. 

"What exactly are the, uh, blood sacrifices for?" Cam asked. 

"Uh, if I’m right, this witch is summoning a demon, and not just any demon – Samhain," Sam answered. 

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Dean mocked. 

"Dean, Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween. The Celts believe that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead, and it was Samhain’s night. I mean, masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago," Sam told him. 

"So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs, the tradition stuck," summarized Cam.

"Exactly, only now instead of demons and blood orgies Halloween is all about kids, candy and costumes." 

"Okay, so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?" Dean joked. 

"Dean, this is serious!" Cam sighed. 

"I am serious," he told his siblings. 

"We’re talking heavyweight witchcraft. This ritual can only be performed every six hundred years," Sam told them. 

"And the six hundred year marker rolls around…?"

Cam figured it out. "Tomorrow night."

"Naturally," Dean sighed. Looking down at the book, he grimanced. "Well it sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon."

"That’s because he likes company. Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own," Sam said. 

"Raising what, exactly?" Cam asked nervously, not liking where this was going. 

"Dark, evil crap and lots of it, I mean, they follow him around like the friggin' Pied Piper."

"So we're talking ghosts," Dean said. 

"Yeah."

"Zombies?" Cam asked, nervously. That was her one fear. It was because, Dean took her to a haunted house, and stranded her, in a room of people that wanted to eat her. It was just wrong. 

"Mm-hmm,"Sam looked at her. 

"Leprechauns?" Dean asked concernedly. 

"Dean –" Sam began. 

"Those little dudes are scary. Small hands," he shivered. 

"Look, it just starts with ghosts and ghouls, this sucker keeps on going, by night's end we are talking every awful thing we have ever seen. Everything we fight, all in one place."

"It’s gonna be a slaughterhouse." Dean left Sam and Cam, alone to do some recon. Cam sat figiting. 

"Hey, you okay?" 

"You know I hate zombies, Sammy." 

"I know. You'll be okay," he smiled at her. 

"Why haven't you told me?" she asked. 

"Told you what?" 

"You know. Dean told me," she stared at him, waiting for a response. 

"Because, if I tell you, it would be like I'm letting you down. Your opinion means a little more to me than Dean's." 

"Sam..." 

"You are my big sister. I look up to you. I see you, and I see Mom, and Dad." 

"I'm worried about you. You're going down a dangerous path. And Dean is different too." 

"I just wanted to help people," he told her, sincerly. 

"I know. Do it again, and I'll kick your ass," she told him, honestly. His phone rang before he went to answer it. She heard them exchange infomation. "I'm going to help Dean." 

"Ok. Sammy?" she called out. 

"Yeah?" 

"Be careful, okay?" she asked worried. 

"Always," he smirked. 

Bored, Cam rented a motorcycle, and drove around. She always loved Halloween, fall being her favorite season. She pulled up in a costume shop, and shopped. She found a 1920's flapper dress, and headband. Buying it on a whim, she stuffed it into her purse and drove off. 

Returning to the hotel, she took a shower and let her hair dry naturally into soft golden waves. Styling it to the side, she sprayed a lot of hairspray so it could stay, pinning it with bobby pins. She did her makeup with kohl eyeliner she bought at the costume shop as well,, and painted her lips with bright red lipstick. Pulling on her white tights, and heels, she strapped her thigh holster to her right thigh. She designed it and made it herself, using her Mom's garter belt, and extra fabric. She made a pocket for her knife, and gun. 

Tucking her weapons in, she slid on her dress. It was form fitting, but baggy at the same time. She put the headband on, and faced the mirror. She looked like her Mom, a thought that pained her heart. 

"I thought you didn't hunt?" a certain angel's voice called out behind her. 

"I don't. I'm watching over my brothers," she told him. "Can you zip me?" she asked. 

"I don't understand why humans dress up on this day. It's a day to celebrate Lucifer," he told her, zipping her up. Cas looked down at what he was doing, and saw her lacy bra back. He felt something in his stomach, but didn't understand. Zipping up her dress, he backed up as she faced him. 

"It's fun. Being someone, who you can't be," she told him. 

"Where is Sam and Dean?" 

"They'll be back soon," she told him. 

She walked towards him, but her heel got caught on the carpet. Tumbling down, he caught her, and the both landed on the bed. He was on top of her, and looked down at her eyes. She began to laugh, but stopped as he saw how serious he looked. "Who are you?" she wondered out loud. 

"Who are you?!" she heard Sam's angry voice. 

"Sam!?" she gasped, scambling up. She saw Dean rush in, trying to calm Sam down. 

"Sam! Sam, wait! It's Castiel," Dean gesturing him. 

"He was on top of our sister!" Sam said angrily. Dean looked shocked for a minute, but pushed Sam's arm down. 

"The angel. Wait, why were you on top of my sister? And what are you wearing?!" Dean asked shocked. 

"I was bored. I went shopping. Castiel came, I tripped and he caught me. Simple," she said looking at Dean, challenging him. 

"Oh. Well...him I don't know," Dean answered, looking across the room. Cam spotted the other man in the room as well. How long has he been there. 

Sam stood, transfixed on Castiel. "Hello, Sam," Castiel greeted hi, 

"Oh my God – er – uh – I didn’t mean to – sorry. It’s an honor, really, I – I’ve heard a lot about you," Sam stuttered. Cam giggled. It seemed like Castiel had a fan after all. 

Sam steped forward and held his hand out to shake Castiel's. Meanwhile, Dean went and closed the door to their room. Castiel started at Sam's hand for a minute. Cam noticed the hesitation, and whispered "It's a handshake. A way to say, hello." Castiel, placed his hand into Sam's and shook it a little, turning his head a bit to look at Campbell. She smiled. 

"And I, you. Sam Winchester –" he told Sam. "The boy with the demon blood. Glad to see you’ve ceased your extracurricular activities." Sam looked baffled. Cam, coughed, putting her head down. 

The other man, still facing the window, finally spoke. "Let’s keep it that way."

"Yeah, okay, chuckles," Dean mocked. "Who's your friend?" Dean asked Castiel. 

 

"This the raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" Castiel asked. 

"Why?" Dean questioned. 

"Dean, have you located the witch?"

"Yes, we’ve located the witch."

"And is the witch dead?"

No, but –" Sam began. 

"We know who it is," Dean finished. 

Castiel walked over to the table by the bed. "Apparently the witch knows who you are too." Castiel picked up a hex bag and shows it to them. "This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn’t found it, surely one or both, or all three of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?"

The siblings exchanged a look. Cam felt creeped out, all of a sudden. 

"We’re working on it," Dean told them. 

"That’s unfortunate," Castiel told them. 

"What do you care?" 

"The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals." 

"Of course it is," Cam sighed. 

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer," Dean sighed as well. 

"Lucifer is no friend of ours," the other angel, Cam assumed, said. 

"It’s just an expression," Cam told him. "Learn some." 

"Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs," Castiel told them. 

"Okay, great, well now that you’re here, why don’t you tell us where the witch is, we’ll gank her and everybody goes home." Dean walked away, ready to fight. 

"We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful, she’s cloaked even our methods." 

"Okay, well we already know who she is, so if we work together –" Sam chimed in. 

"Enough of this," the other angel, interjected. 

"Okay, who are you and why should we care?" Dean asked, getting pissed off. 

The other angel, turned around to face him, as Castiel introduced him. "This is Uriel, he’s what you might call a… specialist."

Uriel walked towards them. 

"What kind of specialist? What are you gonna do?" Cam asked. 

"You – uh, all three of you – you need to leave this town immediately," Castiel told them. 

"Why?" Dean asked again, this time getting defensive. 

"Because we’re about to destroy it."

 

Cam gasped. She couldn't believe it. "So this is your plan, you’re gonna smite the whole friggin’ town?" Dean asked, now really pissed. 

"You can't! That's genocide!" Cam argued. 

"We’re out of time. This witch has to die, the seal must be saved."

"There are a thousand people here," Sam tried to reason. 

"One thousand two hundred fourteen," Uriel corrected.   

"And you’re willing to kill them all?"

"This isn’t the first time I’ve… purified a city."

"Look, I understand this is regrettable," Castiel reasoned with them. 

"Regrettable?" Cam asked, staring into his eyes, begging him to see the humanity. 

"We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already."

"So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?" Dean yelled. 

"It’s the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion. There’s a bigger picture here."

"Right, cause you’re bigger picture kind of guys."

"Lucifer cannot rise. He does and hell rises with him. Is that something that you’re willing to risk?"

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die," Cam reasoned. 

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys," Uriel scoffed, looking at Castiel. 

Castiel turned away from Dean to Uriel. "I’m sorry, but we have our orders."

"No, you can’t do this, you’re angels, I mean aren’t you supposed to – You’re supposed to show mercy!" argued Sam. 

"Please, Castiel," pleaded Cam. 

"Says who?" Uriel questioned. Cam stood back on shock. This was happening. They were going commit genocide, because of what, God told them too. This was the first time she began to lose her faith. She tuned everybody else out, and stared at Castiel. Hallow, no ounce of humanity, or human feelings. She couldn't believe she had a dirty dream about him. 

"Well sorry boys, looks like the plans have changed" she heard Dean say. Cam turned her head, suprised at Dean's declaration. 

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel asked. 

"No, but if you’re gonna smite this whole town, then you’re gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving. See, you went to the trouble of busting me out of hell. I figure I’m worth something to the man upstairs. So you wanna waste me, go ahead, see how he digs that," Dean challenged, facing up to the angel. 

"I will drag you out of here myself," Uriel threatened. 

"Touch my brother, see what happens," Cam threatened back. 

"Yeah, but you’ll have to kill me, then we’re back to the same problem. I mean, come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something." Dean held his ground, and Cam could never express how proud of him she was. 

"We can do this. We will find that witch and we will stop the summoning," Dean told Castiel. 

"Castiel! I will not let these peop–" Uriel began. 

Castiel help his hand up. "Enough!" Cam jumped at his tone. Maybe he did have feelings. "I suggest you move quickly." With that, the boys raced out to the car. Cam stared at where Castiel stood. What did she want? She wanted peace. She wanted her brother's happiness. She wanted to save this town. She made her choice and ran to the car. 

"You coming, hunting?" 

"Let's go gank this bitch," she said. 

Dean nodded and drove. The got there in the nick of time, as Don nearly killed Tracy. Dean shot him three times in the back, and Sam, and Cam, checked on Tracy. 

Thank you, he was gonna kill me! Ugh, that sick son of a bitch,"she thanked them, as they untied her. She ripped her gag off. "I mean, did you see what he was doing? Did you hear him? How sloppy his incantation was?"All three of them, looked at her. They had been played. "My brother –" she began, as the Winchesters went to draw their guns. "Always was a little dim." Throwing her hand up, Tracy yelled an incantation that sent Dean and Sam fly back hitting the ground, and writhing around in pain.

"Sam! Dean!" Cam called out. 

"He was gonna make me the final sacrifice, his idea, but now, that honor goes to him. Our master’s return? The spellwork a two man job you understand, so for six hundred years I had to deal with that pompous son of a bitch. Planning, preparing, unbearable. You're pretty. I don't like to share," she said, looking at Cam. Cam felt a horrible tightness in her chest, as she wheezed. She tasted metallic, as she coughed up blood. Collapsing, she saw her brother's wither in pan. "The whole time I wanted to rip his face off."

"Cas," she called out wealky, coughing up more blood. Laying motionless, all she saw was Dean and Sam. Her vision got blurry, and she succumbed to the deep dark sleep.  

"Cammie!" she heard Dean, waking up, she saw him with blood on his face, as well as Sam's. 

"I'm fine! Go!" she shouted. They took off leaving her there. Getting up on shaky legs, we took off her heels. She limped, but heard a noise behind her. "Please tell me it's not what I think it is?" she asked the higher powers. In response she ran away. She found a college party. Safety in numbers. Great. 

 

"Mr. Harding? I mean, Don?" she heard a kid ask. Great, he was there, as well. She couldn't see through the string of bodies. 

The room started to shake, as zombies showed up. One grabbed her, but she found her gun, shooting. Kids started to scream, shaking the gate trying to escape. 

 

"Do it!" she heard Sam scream. 

"Sam! Dean!" she yelled out, hopping up on a table, to take better aim. 

She saw Dean shoot the lock, as the teens rans away/ 

The teens move away from the gate and DEAN shots the lock, and kicks the door open to let them all out. She eventually ran out of bullets, and started to use a chair as a weapon. As teens left, more zombies appeared. 

"Cam!" he called out, tossing her a silver steak. Catching it, she began fighting for her life, facing her fear. The table she was on broke, causing her to loose her balance. 

Twisting her ankle, she saw a large zombie advance towards her. She crawled away, fear stabbing her heart. Dean got to it, before her, looking her in the eyes. _Sam._  She nodded as he raced to find, the youngest Winchester. 

She was able to pull herself up, her tights torn, and blood, her makeup now flawed, and her dress half white, half brown with mud, and speckled with her blood. Seeing her brother's returned, she saw a look pass between the. Sam went over to her, and picked her, taking them back to the motel. 

The next morning, life returned to normal. Dean was out getting supplies, while her and Sam packed up. "Tomorrow" they both heard. Turning around the saw Uriel. 

"November 2nd, it’s an anniversary for you," he told them. 

"What are you doing here?" Cam asked, slight angry. 

"It’s the day Azazel killed your mother, and 22 years later your girlfriend too. It must be difficult to bear, yet you so brazenly use the power he gave you. His profane blood pumping through your veins."

He was right. She was about to turn six when it happened. Dean was four, and Sam was still an infant. Her last Halloween with her mom. She was a baseball player, like her dad. 

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, shocked. 

"You were told not to use your abilities" Uriel scolded him. 

"Sam? What is he saying?" she asked. Then it clicked. That look. She looked at him, with a disappointed look in her eyes. 

"And what was I supposed to do? That demon would have killed us!" he defended. 

Cam walked outside, and sat on the porch. Sam broke his promise. He used his powers, using the left over demon's blood in his system. How can she fix him.   
  


 

 


	7. Seperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Research is hard work for Campbell. But she'll figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews and kudos! I do not own Supernatural.

Cam looked at herself in the mirror. She had bruises. She looked tough, like a hunter. Her mind whirled. Sam could take down demons with his mind. Heaven threatened him. Heaven wanted Dean for some reason. If her brothers protected the world from monsters, who would protect them from power's unknown. It was her job to save them. She made up her mind. She packed up her bag, and walked out into the night. Her brothers were sleeping. Her chance to escape. 

First thing she needed was a new car. A reliable one. Walking to a sketchy run down auto shop, she found a car that would go unnoticed in a crowd. She then broke into the office, finding the keys. Lucky for her, she had an old license plate with her. Next, she she needed an anti-possession tattoo, to protect herself. She found a tattoo shop, within walking distance. Pulling the door open, she followed the neon arrows into she found a large man with many tattoos, playing poker, with men of different sizes. Some larger, and some about the size of Dean. 

"Excuse me?" she asked, calling the patrons attention. Their chatter stopped as they turned to stare at her.

"You lost, sweetheart?" the man with many tattoos asked.

"I-I-uh... I need a tattoo," she explained.

"It will be $300," he told her.

"Sure," she told him, pulling off her baseball cap. It was the one thing she had of her dad's.

"Sit over there," he told her, gesturing to the lonely chair. She did as she was told, feeling unconscious.

"What and where?" he asked, getting his gun ready.

"This, please," she told him, showing the sketch of the flaming pentagram. The man took it, staring at it, and then at her. 

"Alright men. Game night over" he announced. Whining, his friends packed up and left. The tattoo artist, set up the black in. "So, you a hunter, eh?" 

"How did you know?" she asked surprised, taking off her jacket, revealing her tank top. 

"Because, once upon a time, I was a hunter. Mitch George," he introduced himself, holding out his hand for her to shake. 

"Campbell...Sing...I mean Winchester." 

"Winchester, eh? I don't reckon, any relationship to John?" 

"Yeah. He was my dad," she explained, cautiously. 

"Me and your pops used to hunt back in the day together," he explained back to her. "He really cared for you." 

"Yeah, well he had a funny way of showing it. He dragged my brothers into hunting." 

"And you, too." 

"Me too," she sighed, sitting with her front against the back of the chair, straddling it. "Left shoulder." 

"So, what you hunting?" 

"Do you believe in Heaven?" she asked. 

"Yeah," he answered. 

"There's you answer," she told him, jumping at the cold alcohol wipe. 

"How can you hunt, Heaven?" 

"Angels are real. They're dicks, if you're asking what they're like." 

"And you met one?" 

"Two. Both dicks." 

"Wow... who knew angels he could be dicks?" he joked. 

She smiled, then grimaced at the first prick as he began to work. 

"So, you off to fight angels," he summarized. 

"Yep," she told him. They remained silent as he finished. 

"Oh! I know what you need!" he shouted, going over to his desk, finding an old book. "This!" Inside the book was an acient symbol. 

"What is it?" 

"It's an acient language. Enochian. They say that angels use it. It's supposed to ward you of anything," he informed her. 

"Do it," she told him. 

"Where?" 

"Small of my back," she told him, rolling up her tank top. 

"Tramp stamp style?" 

"Because, it will be unnoticeable." 

"Clever, girl." This tattoo felt worst. Finally he was all done. "Free of charge," he told her, as she handed him the money, handing it back. "Take care of yourself." 

"You too," she smiled, exiting. Finally she left a message for Dean and Sam, separately. 

Dean: Hey, it's me. I'm going to do things on my own for a while, something I need to look into. I warded myself, so you can't find me. I'll keep intouch. Also getting many burner phones. Watch over, Sammy for me. Love you. 

Sam: Hey, it's me. I'm going to do my own things for a while. I'm not mad at you or anything. I gotta protect the only people I care about. Love you." 

Hanging up, she drove away on the freeway, tossing her phone out the window. She drove, until she found her way back to Sioux Falls. Calling the super of the apartment building to give her key, she walked to her door. Finally he arrived, handing her the keys. Walking inside, she found her stuff packed in boxes, with a can of spray paint, salt, and a note from Bobby. "Figured you would get tired of those idjits. Protect yourself and don't be a stranger. Bobby," the note read. She got to work, instantly, pouring salt, on the window. Her building was old, with a fire escape near her window. She also on the tenth floor, and was near the roof. 

Pulling up the carpet, she found concrete underneath. She began to spray paint a devil's trap on the floor. It took up the whole room. She also put one in her bedroom. Finally, she placed the picture of Castiel on the wall with a thumbtack. Rummaging through a box labeled "work", she grabbed post it notes, and began to write. "Uriel" one said, "Seals" "God?" "Lucifer" "Apocalypse" and so forth, using string to connect it all. Finally she placed the final pieces of the puzzle on the mess. "Sam," she mummered. "Dean." Stepping back she stared at the wall. It was all a mess, post-its everywhere, yarn connecting each post-it every which way. Pictures hung around the post-its. "Okay, it's a start," she told herself. 

The next day, she went to the bookstore, and bought every version of the bible she could find. She also bought some wine and beer. Going home, she put on comfy clothes, grabbed a glass of whatever, get take-out, and read. She would sit on her couch criss crossed, with a notepad and post-its next to her. The process repeated itself. Finally she got a text from a friend at a CSI lab. She had the results from Castiel's fingerprints. James Novak, or Jimmy Novak. Missing persons reports flooded in shortly afterwards. She placed a new post it by Castiel's sketch with Jimmy's name on it. 

Weeks went by, as she continued her search. Bobby called her and visited her, shaking his head at her wall. She also called Dean and Sam, hoping that they were well, which they were, but Sam sounded tense. She didn't see Castiel for a while. She strangely missed his presence. 

Finally she threw up her hands in surrender, knowing she needed help. Grabbing her purse she drove to the closest catholic church to consult with a priest. "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. Is that how people start this?" she asked, as she got comfortable on the wooden chair in the small confessional box. 

"Yes, my child. Confession is a way to cleanse the soul. Forgiveness is what other's seek. What do you wish?" 

"Well, I want to know more about angels," she explained. "I'm studying thealogy, and my term paper is on the angel Castiel," she explained. 

"Well, Castiel is also know as the angel of Thursday. I'm more in tune with our Heavenly Father. But, there is a girl who claims to speak with angels." 

"Really? Where?" she asked, surprised. Writing down the address, she drove to her apartment, and began to pack. 

Anna Milton had the answers. She would get some.


	8. I Know What You Did Last Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows episode 9 and half 10 of season 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural.

"Hello," she smiled at the receptionist. Since she left her brothers and changed her tune, she had changed drastically. She was tougher. She began wearing leather pants, boots, and tank tops with a black leather jacket. Her hair fell in waves, a look she loved. She drove a Harley, that went fast. 

"How can I help you?" she asked. 

"I'm here to see my sister, Anna Milton," she told her. 

"I.D. please?" the receptionist asked. 

"Sure," she smiled, handing her the newly made fake I.D. 

"Ms. Milton is not approved for any visitors," the receptionist told her. 

"I really miss my sister. I won't cause any ruckus. Please, she's my little sister. I just need to see her," she lied, faking tears. 

"I understand. Let me see what I can do," the receptionist smiled. Score! Getting up to talk to a passing doctor, she returned. "You're approved. You need to understand that people with your sister's condition often tend to get worked up. You're going to have to turn in your keys." 

"Deal," she smiled. Handing her key's over.

"This way," she smiled going to a door. "Anna, your sisters here." 

"My sister?" Anna asked. Anna was a girl with red hair, wearing the manatory loony bin clothes. 

"Hey, sis! Thank you!" she ushered the receptionist out. 

"Who are you? I don't have a sister," Anna asked in alarm. 

"My name is Campbell Winchester. I'm here to help you," she smiled at the girl. 

"Help me? How?" 

"By telling you, you aren't crazy," she told her sitting down next to her. 

"You believe me?" 

"I can hear them too. Only if they want me to. And I met a few." 

"I believe you..." Anna said in wonder. 

"What do they say to you?" 

"They don't really talk. They talk to each other. I just listen in. It's like a radio," she explained. 

"What are they saying?" 

"Something about seals and the Winchesters. Wait, isn't your name Winchester?" 

"Yeah. They're talking about Dean and Sam?" 

"Yes! That's who they're talking about! How do you know them? Are you related?" 

"Yeah, their older sister." 

"Wow! I can't believe this! This is incrediable." 

"Yeah, great. Listen, soon they're going to figure out that I'm not your sister. If you want me to visit you again, you're going to have to approve of me," she explained, hearing commotion. 

"Of course. And next time, can you maybe bring me a hamburger and a milkshake?" 

"Of course!" she smiled. 

She said her goodbyes, leaving, pulling on her baseball cap and aviators. She returned a couple of times, bring Anna food. One day, she smelled a foul smell.

"I gotta get out of here!" she heard Anna yell. Walking faster, Campbell got to her room, seeing nurses restrain her. "Cam! Help me! Do you smell it?! Sulfur!" 

Cam stood as the she watched the nurses struggle with Anna. Finally she chose her side. Rushing at the nurses, she took them down easily. "Let's go!" she told Anna, grabbing her hands, pulling her up. They raced to her bike, "Where now?" 

"Church. I'll tell you which way you need to go!" Anna yelled, over the roar of the motorcycle. They finally got to the church. 

"Stay here. I'm going to get you clothes. And toothpaste." 

"Thank you," Anna hugged her. Hugging her back, she put her helmet back on as she raced away. 

By the time she returned it was day. "Anna?" she called out. Not hearing an answer, she walked up to the stairs of the attic. And then at the top of the stairs, she saw her idjit brothers. 

"Cam! Guess who's here!" Anna yelled out, spotting her. 

"Cam?!" her brothers shouted at the same time. 

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked. 

"I can ask you the same thing," she fired back. "Helping Anna. You?" 

"Same." 

"She was telling me the first words she heard," Sam told her. 

"Oh, yeah. First words I heard, clear as a bell -- Dean Winchester is saved,'" Anna chimed in.   
  
"What do you think?" Dean asked Sam. "And how do you fit in?" 

"I heard about Anna, and I needed answers." 

"She's investiagating Heaven! They're worried about her, too. She's a threat: smart, detirmined. Kinda sexist," Anna defended her. 

"Really?" Cam asked, smiling. Heaven was afraid of her? A "mud monkey" as Uriel called them. Ha, how funny.   
  
"This is above my pay grade, man," Sam responded to Dean's previous question.   
  
"Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad. They get a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-900-angel," Dean told Anna.   
  
"Hey, um, do you know -- are my parents okay? I -- I didn't go home. I was afraid," Anna asked shyly. "Cam got me out quick. I didn't have time to think."   
  
Just then, a girl with long brown hair rushed in. "You got the girl. Good, let's go," the woman said. 

"Her face!" Anna shrieked. Cam, pulled out her gun, pointing it at the woman, defending Anna. 

"It's okay. She's here to help," Sam explained. 

"Yeah, don't be so sure. Ruby, Campbell Wincester. Cammie, meet Ruby," Dean smartly introduced then, lowering his eyes in a silent message. " _This bitch was feeding Sam her blood. Can't be trusted."_

"This is Ruby?" Cam asked, recieving the message, loud and clear. She nodded her head to Dean. 

"We have to hurry," Ruby said, hastily. 

"Why?" Dean asked. 

"Because a demon's coming -- big-timer. We can fight later, Dean." 

"Well, that's pretty convenient -- showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail?" Dean accused. 

"I didn't bring him here. You did." Cam, grabbed onto Anna's arm.   
  
"What?"

"He followed you from the girl's house. We got to go now."  
  
"Guys," Sam called out, pointing to a statue. His eyes were bleeding. Stone doesn't bleed.   
  
"It's too late. He's here," Ruby panicked.   
  
Cam grabbed Anna by the arm and pulled her into a closet, getting inside as well. Sam and Dean both looked at her. "Anna trusts me more than you do. I'm not leaving her defenseless,"she told both of them.   
  
"Okay. Stay in there. Don't move," he told them.   
  
Anna cowered into a corner, as Cam nodded her head. No, Sam, you got to pull him right away.  
  
"Be very quiet," Cam told her. She got close to the door, knife at the ready.   
  
"Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going darkside. He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die," she heard Ruby say.   
  
"That tickles. You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam," she heard a new man say. That must be the demon. She heard a body tumble down the stairs. "Hello again, Dean." 

Ruby pulled Anna out of the closet, causing her to scream. Cam followed close behind her, seeing an older man in front of Dean.   
  
"Come on, Dean. Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot -- I'm wearing a pediatrician. But we were so close... in Hell," the man told Dean, smiling as if he reached the jackpot. Cam stared in disbelief.   
  
"Alastair," Dean growled. Fear raced through Cam's veins. Sh had never heard his voice get that dangerous. Backing up, she grasped empty air. Anna and Ruby was gone. She saw Sam plunge the Knife into Alister. Cam froze, seeing him not lighting up. 

"It didn't kill him. IT DIDN'T KILL HIM!" she thoughts screamed, as she saw Sam back uped into her. Cam grabbed onto to his shoulders, now truly terrified for their lives. 

"You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that, son," he smirked. 

Cam grabbed Dean, pulling him into the Winchester huddle. All three looked at the stain glass window. Seeing Alastair pull the blade out, all three jumped. Cam landed on her left side, cradling her head from the glass shards. Rolling over, she saw Sam and Dean, race to the car. She got on her bike, forgetting Anna's things, and her helment as she followed behind. 

Arriving at the motel, she took a labored breath. The adrenaline distracted her from her cracked ribs. She slowly followed them inside, collapsing on the bed. Sam got out the first aid kit, and began to stich himself up. Dean got out a bottle of whiskey, drinking from it, then handed it to her. Taking a swig, she looked up at Dean. His shoulder was out of place. Dislocated. He handed her a towel. "Your head's bleeding. Cool bike by the way?" he told her. 

"Thanks," she smiled slightly, placing the rag on her head. 

"Cracked ribs?" Sam asked, noticing her holding her side. 

"Nothing plastic wrap could fix. Have any?" she asked, 

"Yeah, in the duffle," Sam answered. Dean left to go to the bathroom. 

"Are you almost done?" Dean asked, impaitently. 

"I'm going as fast as I can," Sam told him.   
  
"Good, 'cause you know I got a dislocated shoulder over here." 

"Cracked ribs, probably puncturing my lung," she reminded him. 

"I'll wrap you up, as soon as Sam finishes. Pass the booze," Dean told her. She handed over the whiskey.   
  
"Gimme that," Sam gestures for the bottle and pours whiskey over his wound.  
  
"So, you lost the magic knife, huh?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, saving your ass. Who the hell was that demon?" Sam replied.   
  
"No one good," Dean answered. 

"We gotta find Anna," Cam groaned, trying to get comfortable. Sam got up and went over to Dean.   
  
"Ruby's got her. I'm sure she's okay. All right. Come on. On three. One..." Cam cringed as the sound as, Sam forced Dean'ss shoulder back into place.  
  
"You sure about Ruby? 'Cause I think it's just as likely she used us to find radio girl and then brought that demon in to kill us," he said, rotating his, and gesturing Cam up.   
  
"No, she took Anna to keep her safe," Sam defend Ruby. 

"Can we fix me first, before we get into this?" Cam demanded. 

"Sorry," both men said. 

"You see. This is why I left, also. You too bickering like bitches and jerks," she told them. Cam took off her jacket. 

"Nice tat," Dean smirked. 

"Thanks. I figured that if I was to hunt angels and demons, I should be protected." Cam then took off her tanktop, leaving her in her pants and bra. Sam looked away. "Grow up, Sam," she snickered at her brother's embarrassment of seeing his sister half dressed. Dean smirked, and grabbed the roll of plastic wrap. About to begin he froze as he caught sight of her lower back. 

"You got a tramp stamp!? Sam! She's got a tramp stamp! Who've you been sleeping with! We'll kill him!" Dean yelled angrily. He didn't like the facts that his sister was sleeping with men. Too him, she was the kind innocent Mother Superior type woman who helped him tie his shoes, and helped him with homework. 

"It's not a tramp stamp. It's a protection sigil, to ward off peeping eyes of demon's and angels. It's Enochian, the angel language." 

"Then why is it in the tramp stamp posistion?" 

"Because, if people saw it, they would assume that and leave me alone." 

"True..." Sam piped up, as Dean finished. Cam put her shirt back on, and lounged on the bed on her right side. 

"Back to Ruby, why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?"

"Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting to follow us right back to Anna again. That's why he let us go," Sam explained. 

"You call this letting us go?" Dean asked.   
  
"Yeah, I do. Look, killing us would've been no problem to that thing. That's why, for now, we just got to lay low and wait for Ruby to contact us." 

"How's she gonna do that?" Dean asked, throwing up his hands. 

"Sammy, why do you trust her so much?" Cam finally asked. 

"I agree. Why do you trust her so much," Dean questioned. 

"I told you. And Cam, it's a long story..."   
  
"You got to do better than that. Hey, and I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I mean, I really want to understand. But I need to know more. I mean, I deserve to know more," Dean asked. 

"Because... she saved my life..." Sam began to tell his story about the time he left her after Dean's death. Both her and Dean listened intently until Sam got to the party where he slept with her. 

"Sam?" Dean groaned.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Too much information." 

"Hey, I told you I was coming clean." 

"TMI is TMI, Sam. We don't need to know..." Cam told him, trying to get her brother in his birthday suit of of her head. When he was little it was okay. But this was just wrong. 

"Yeah, but now I feel dirty. Okay, well, uh, brain-stabbing imagery aside... So far, all you've told me about is a manipulative bitch who, uh, screwed you, played mind games with you, and did everything in the book to get you to go bad." Dean was getting frustrated. 

"Yeah, well, there's more to the story," Sam told him   
  
"Just... skip the nudity, please?" Dean begged.   
  
"Pretty soon after... that, um... I put together some signs... Omens."  
  
"Saying what?" Cam asked.   
  
"Lilith was in town. And I wanted to strike her first." He told them more to the story. "Ruby came back for me. Whatever you have to say, she saved me. More than that, she got through to me. What she said to me... It's what you would've said. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here." Cam wanted to say, more and so did Dean. But they were intrupted by a knock at the door. 

"Housekeeping," a woman called. 

"Not now!" Dean snapped. 

"Sir, I've got clean towels," the women answered back. Dean sighed and threw open the door as maid entered.   
  
"Couldn't you just leave 'em at the door?" he asked. 

"I'm at this address," she told them, handing Dean a piece of paper. 

"I'm sorry. What?" Sam asked, jumping up.   
  
"Go now. Go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot,' she warned.   
  
"Ruby?" Sam asked, surprised. 

"Okay, yes, so I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me," she snapped.   
  
"What about --"  
  
"Coma girl? Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna, so I've got to hurry back. See you when you get there. Go!" Just like that, she smoked out. The WInchesters looked at each other before hightailing it out of there. 

Cam was finally relieved as she reached their destination. 

"Cam!" Anna exclaimed, hugging her. 

"Glad you could make it," Ruby greeted them.   
  
"Yeah, thanks." Sam was beginning to feel worn down. "Anna, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life," she smiled, stepping away from Cam. 

"Yeah, I hear she does that. I guess I... You know," Dean began, not able to finish.   
  
"What?" Ruby smirked. 

"I guess I owe you for... Sam. And I just wanted... you know..." Dean tried to tell a demon he was grateful and he was wrong, but he couldn't. 

"Don't strain yourself," Ruby told him, having her moment.   
  
"Okay, then. Is the moment over?" Ruby nodded. "Good, 'cause that was awkward." 

"Hey, Sam, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked," Anna asked. 

"Uh..." Sam began, looking around.   
  
"What?"

"Anna, um... Your parents..."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, they're not..." her eyes watered. Cam went over to her, putting her arms around her. 

"Anna, I'm sorry."

"Why is this happening to me?"   
  
"I don't know," Cam told her.   
  
"They're coming," Anna told them, tensing up.   
  
"Back room," Dean told them. 

"Go with Sam," Cam told Anna. Sam returned shorty, alone. 

"Where's the knife?" Ruby asked. 

"Uh... about that... " Dean began, nervously. 

"You're kidding." Ruby looked like you lost the Declaration. 

"Hey, don't look at me!" Dean, motioned to Sam. 

"Thanks a lot," Sam groaned.   
  
"Great. Just peachy. Impeccable timing, guys, really," Ruby said, getting into a defense stance. The others followed, Cam feeling her blood began to boil in anticipation. The door rattled, bursted open to reveal Castiel and Uriel. Cam felt relieved at the sight of Castiel. Something in her, longed for him to talk to her. And deep down, she longed for him to whisk her away. 

"Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day," Dean begged, feeling slightly relieved as well. 

"Well, I can see that. You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?" Uriel sneered at the sight of Ruby. 

"We're here for Anna," Castiel told them.   
  
"Here for her like... here for her?" Dean asked, unsure. 

"Stop talking. Give her to us," Uriel demanded. 

"Why?" Cam asked in defense. 

"Are you gonna help her?" Sam asked.   
  
"No, she has to die," Castiel, simply said. 

"You want Anna? Why?" Cam asked, in shock. Once again, those stirring feelings vanished. 

"Out of the way, whore," Uriel sneered. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. One, watch you're mouth. That's my sister. And two: okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her," Dean reasoned. 

"Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle," Uriel smiled in a sick way. 

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?" Dean told them, staring them down. 

"As a matter of fact, we are. And?" Castiel replied. 

"And? Anna's an innocent girl!" Cam told him, and only him. Looking into Novak's eyes, she didn't see a stressed out father. She was a man who could snap a neck with a flick of his hand, and not care anything about him. He was powerful. 

"She is far from innocent," he told her and only her. As much as Castiel felt something when he spoke to her, he was an angel and had his duty to Heaven. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked, breaking them from their moment. 

"It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing. Now give us the girl," Uriel once againg threatened. 

"Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try JDate," Dean mocked. 

"Who's gonna stop us? You two? Or this demon whore?" Uriel sneered, throwing Ruby against the wall. Dean lept into the fight, while Cam tried to figure out to get Anna out of here. She was too injured to fight Castiel and Uriel. 

"Cas, stop...please," Sam begged, desperately as Castiel descended on him. Touching Sam on the forehead, Castiel watched as he fell. He looked and stared at Cam, walking towards her. 

"Castiel. Please...no..." Cam begged backing up into a wall. He kept advancing. "Please...Castiel...for me?" she begged, staring into his brown eyes. Brown met blue as he raised his hand, and Cam's breath stopped for a brief moment. She heard a thud, as Uriel punched Dean. 

"I've been waiting for this," Uriel said, before a bright light erupted. Castiel and Uriel vanished. 

"What the..." Dean began, as Cam gasped. Dean helped Ruby to her feet. "Come on." 

Ruby knelt by Sam, who was stirring as Dean and Cam, raced to the backroom. Cam ran to Anna, seeing her arms and hands covered in blood. Looking at the mirror, she saw a strange sigils that looked like her tattoo on her back. 

"Anna. Anna!" Cam cried out, getting her attention. 

"Are they -- are they gone?" she asked. 

"Did you kill them?" Dean asked, still in disbelief. 

"No. I sent them away... far away."

"You want to tell us how?"

"That just popped in my head. I don't know how I did it. I just did it." 

"Go check on Sam. I got her," Cam told Dean. 

"Okay," Dean agreed. 

Finding sheets, Cam ripped them into strips and wrapped them around Anna's arms. "Are you okay?" Anna asked her concerened. 

"Yeah. Cracked ribs, and a little bruised," she smiled. 

"Not like that. Mentally?" 

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Cam joked. 

"Haha," Anna laughed, as Cam finished. Dean reappeared. 

"We're going to Bobby's," Dean told her. Nodding, she helped Anna up. 

They got to Bobby's to find it empty. Sam left to find Baby, while Ruby, Dean, and Cam got Anna set up in the panic room. 

"Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint," Dean explained. 

"Which I find racist, by the way," Ruby called out, outside the door. 

"Write your congressman!" Cam called out. 

"Here." Ruby handed Dean a small bag, and two to Cam. 

"Hex bags?" Cam asked. 

"Extra-crunchy. They'll hide us from angels, demons, all comers." 

"Thanks, Ruby" Cam said, surprised to be thanking her enemy. "Don't lose this," she told, Anna, handing her one. 

"So, Anna, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?" Dean asked. 

"It's quiet. Dead silence."

"Good. That's not troubling at all." 

"We're in trouble, huh? You guys are scared?" 

"Nah."

"Hey, Dean!" Sam called up. 

"I'll be back. Stay down here with Cam and Ruby, okay?" Anna nodded and watched as Dean walked away. 

"So your Sam's sister?" Ruby asked. 

"Yep. Older by five and a half years." 

"So what's up with you and angel boy?" 

"Do you mean, Castiel?" Anna asked. "I could hear him talking to the other angels about you. You're getting in too deep. They wanted to smite, you but Castiel told them not to harm a hair on your head." 

"There's definantely chemistry. I felt it when he walked into the room," Ruby said, smirking. 

"Why are we talking about my love life again?" Cam asked. 

"I don't have any female friends," Anna innocently said. 

"Ditto," Ruby seconded. 

"I wonder what the guys are up too?" Anna asked.

"Probably drinking beer..." Cam mummered. Anna heard her, going up the stairs.

"Anna!" Cam called out, following her. Ruby followed.  

 

"Well, she saw a kid's shrink, got better, and grew up normal," she heard Sam say. Anna stiffened. 

"Until now. So, what's she hiding?" Dean wondered out loud. 

"Why don't you just ask me to my face?" Anna blurted out, upset. 

"Nice job watching her," he told Cam and Ruby. 

"I'm watching her," Ruby said, smartly. 

"No, you're right, Anna. Is there anything you want to tell us?" Sam asked. 

"About what?" Anna asked back, confused. 

"The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?" Cam asked her gently. 

"You tell me. Tell me why my life has been leveled... Why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know." 

"Okay. Then let's find out," Sam said, pulling out his phone. 

"How?" 

"We have a friend.." An hour later, they were sitting downstairs, while Dean led their guest down the stairs. 

"We're here!" Dean called out. 

"Pam!" Cam smiled, hugging her. 

"Campbell Winchester!" Pamela smiled hugging her back. "You are a mess! Your mind leading you one day, and your heart another!" 

"Pamela, hey!" Sam called. 

"Sam?" Pamela asked, dumbly. 

"It's me. It's Sam," Sam told her, getting in front of her. 

"Sam?" Pamela asked again. Cam snickered, knowing what was going on. 

"Yeah," Sam replied. 

"Sam, is that you?" she asked, again. 

"I'm right here," he smiled. 

"Oh. Know how I can tell?" Cam nearly lossed it when she grabbed Sam's ass. "That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course I know it's you, grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon, that's your conflicted sister, that poor girl's Anna and that you've been eyeing my rack," she informed them all. 

"Uh... uh... uh..." Sam stuttered. 

"Don't sweat it, kiddo. I still got more senses than most," Pamela smiled at him. 

"Got it." 

"Hey, Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela," Pamela introduced herself. 

"Hi," Anna said shyly at the abrasive woman. 

"Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help."

"Oh. That's nice of you."

"Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it."

"Welcome to the club," Cam whispered to Pamela. 

"Why?" Anna asked. 

"They stole something from me." Pamela removed her sunglasses, revealing white eyes. "Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think?" Pamela laughed. "Now...how about you tell me what your deal is? Hmm? Don't you worry." Pamela led the way, throwing her arm around Cam. 

"Campbell, I'm going to tell you this in private. That angel boy might be good for you, but he will also be bad. You got to level it out," she told her. Campbell froze at her words. How did she know what she was feeling. Shaking it off, she followed them in the room, as Anna laid down on the cot. 

"Can Cam hold my hand?" Anna asked, feeling scared. 

"Of course," Pamela smiled. Cam grabbed her hand in both of hers. "Nice and relaxed. Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Deep sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you," Anna said in a relaxed tone. 

"Now, Anna, tell me... How can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?" 

"I don't know. I just did."

"Your father... What's his name?"

"Rich Milton."

Through this question and answered stage, Cam kept a hold of Anna's hand. 

"All right. But I want you to look further back... When you were very young... Just a couple of years old."

"I don't want to," Anna answered frightenly. 

"It'll be okay. Anna, just one look -- that's all we need," Pamela cajoled her. 

"No." The grip on Cam's hand became tighter. 

"What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?"

"No. No! No!" Anna screamed, thrashing around. Cam yanked her hand out of Anna's as the grip became unbearable. 

"Calm down," Pamela commanded. 

"He's gonna kill me!" Anna screamed. 

"Anna, you're safe," Pamela told her, trying to soothe her. 

"No!" Anna screamed again. Lights exploded, and glass shattered. It reminded Cam of Castiel's first appearance. Just like it"...No...." Cam thought. Impossible. 

"Calm down," Pamela ordered her again. 

"He's gonna kill me!" 

"Wake her up!" shouted Cam, over Anna's shouting. 

"It's all right, Anna," Pamela tried once again. 

"Anna?" Dean asked worried. Dean started to walk over to her.  

"Dean, don't!" Pamela warned. but it was too late. An invisible force flung Dean across the room. 

"Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Anna... Anna? You all right?" Pamela asked, waking her up. 

"Thank you, Pamela. That helps a lot. I remember now," Anna said in a voice a lot like Castiel's. 

"Remember what?" Cam asked her friend, concerned. 

"Who I am."

"I'll bite. Who are you?" Dean asked. 

"I'm an angel." 

Things just got complicated. 


	9. Heaven and Hell in a Mind's Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that Anna is a angel, the race to find her grace begins. Cam looks in her mind as she uses Pam's message as a guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural. Note: I use Hamilton lyrics in this chapter. It seemed fitting due to the content.

 

"Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others," Anna told the group. 

"I don't find that very reassuring," Ruby said cautiously. 

"Neither do I," Pamela agreed. 

"So...Castiel, Uriel -- they're the ones that came for me?"

"You know them?' Cam asked. 

"We were kind of in the same foxhole." 

"So, what, were they like your bosses or something?"

"Try the other way around."

"Look at you," Dean said, proud of her. 

"But now they want to kill you?" Pamela  asked, trying to get the record straight. 

"Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head."

"Why?" 

"I disobeyed... which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell." Thoughts began to race around Campbell's head. One puzzle came clear. Hearing Anna and the other's talk, she thought about herself, Castiel, and the many dreams she have had about them together. If Castiel disobyed...he wouldn't though. He was driven by rules, which was one thing she liked about him. Another thing was his eyes. They held so much warmth, if only he could feel. She took one look at Anna, before her mind broke. 

She was helpless. She liked Castiel. Not just because his vessel was attractive, it was _him._ His grace as Anna called it. He was powerful, a trait that turned her into a quivering mess. He was determined, kind when he wanted to be, and dangerous. He was innocent. He had a boyish charm to him. It was that time she realized three fundamental truths at the exact same time. 

"I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are," Ruby said. 

1\. She was screwed. She was a Winchester: Daughter of Mary and John Winchester. An older sister. She was supposed to watch over her brothers. She promised her mom along time ago, and her dad the last time she had heard from him; which a phone call. Castiel was clearly playing both sides, on theirs and Heaven's. But she still wanted him. 

2\. Castiel would never care for her. He nearly attacked her at the cabin. She begged him, but in his eyes was a intent to cause her harm. He wanted to smite that town, but changed his mind. She would have to be naive not to notice his intent to do Heaven's will. 

And 3. She knows her brothers like she knows her own mind. She knew that Dean was hiding a secret from her, something about Hell. Sam was struggling with his blood addiction. She also loved her brothers more than anything in the world. They say they're fine, but they're lying. 

Apparently they hatched a half a plan while she was in her own mind. 

"Cammie, you in there?" Dean asked, waving his hands in front of her. 

"Yeah. I should stay behind. My ribs are still healing." 

"Okay," Dean said. She needed space. 

"I'm going home, to rest. If you need me, just call," she told the group. 

"Wait!" Ana called to her. Cam stopped as Anna went up to her. "Thank you. For everything. You are my only true friend," she smiled. 

"Good luck. Anna." She walked back to get her beetle. She missed it in a sense of normalcy. She drove back, stopping at the drugstore for aspirin, and finally got home. She walked up the stairs slowly as she got to her door. Unlocking it, she turned on the lights, and went to her wall. Grabbing her new post its she wrote "Anna" "Defiance" and "Death" connecting them by string. She grabbed her painkillers, going to her bedroom. 

She shrugged off her jacket, as she sat down. She then succumbed to a deep dream filled sleep. 

_She was nearing six, and she spent the time going to school and being a good big sister. That night, she was a picture of her family for show and tell._

_"Cammie! Time for bed!" Mary called out, going into her room._

_"Okay, Mommy!" Cammie ran to her dresser, and stood on her step stool opening her drawer full of jammies. She pulled on her Care Bear printed pants and matching top, pulling them on. She then sat at her desk, as Mary began to brush her hair, which was long._

_"Ouch!" Cammie complained, as the brush got caught in a blonde knot._

_"Sorry, baby. If your daddy let me cut your hair, we wouldn't have this problem." It was true that John was protective of his little girl. Mary was pretty sure that John wanted her to live in a nunnery all her life. "Let's go find your brothers," she told the small child._

_"Ok!" Running out of her she spotted her brother in his room. "Dean!"_

_"Cammie!" Dean shouted back, hugging her. He loved his sister, and worshipped her. John once got mad, when Dean came wearing a dress from a Tea Party._

_Mary took Dean and Cammie into the bathroom, helping them brush their teeth and go potty._

_"Come on, let's say goodnight to your brother," she told them, picking up Dean in one arm, and holding Cammie's hand in the other. Mary led her into the nursery, where Baby Sammy was lying in his crib. Mommy put Dean down as Cammie and Dean stared into the crib. Cammie reached through the bars, grabbing his tiny hand._

_"Night, night Sammy," Cammie told the baby, kissing him softly_

_"Night, Sam," Dean repeated._

_Mommy, also leaned over Sammy. "_ _Good night, love," she told the baby._

_"Hey, kids," a man called behind him. Turning around, they both saw they're father.._

_"Daddy!" both screamed, rushing at him._

_"Hey, buddy. Princess!"  John scooped them up, each child into his arms. Cammie snuggled into her dad's warm shoulder._

_"So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"_

_"No, Daddy," Dean giggled, shaking his head._

_"How about protecting Cammie from all those icky boys?"_

_"No, Daddy!" Cammie giggled._

_"No," Daddy laughed. Mommy then passed out of the room._

_"You got them?"  Mommy asked._

_"I got them."_

_Cammie snuggled into her daddy's shoulder, being comforted by the scent of his shirt._

_"Sweet dreams, Sam," Daddy called out, flpping off the lights. Daddy let them go, going into Dean's room first. Cammie went to her bed, grabbing her favorite stuffed animal: A teddy bear with a Royals jersey and a baseball cap on his head. John had planned to enroll her in tee ball next season._

_"Ok, Princess," John told her coming into her room._

_"Daddy, I'm not a princess," she told him._

_"Why not?"  he asked._

_"Because, you let me have no prince. Cinderelly had a prince, and so does Snow White," she told him._

_"That's right. You are going to grow up, and live in a nunnery."_

_"John!" Mary scolded him, hearing him._

_"I would rather have her be under a car, then under a stupid teenage boy."  Then to Cammie, he whispered, "Who is the only man in your life?"_

_"Daddy!"_

_"That's right! Good night, Princess."_

_"Good night, sweet prince," Cammie quoted her favorite story book. After a while, Cammie had a frightening dream. "Daddy?" Cammie cried out. Not hearing an answer, she goes into Sammy's room to see a strange man, leaning over Sammy. "Daddy?" she asks. The man turned aound, revealing yellow eyes. Cammie froze in fright as the man inched closer to her._

_"Sammy, Sammy!" she heard Mommy call out. "Cammie?" she asked at the sight of her daughter. The man, raised her mother to the room, slicing her belly. Mary screamed, as Cammie watched in shock. The man vanished, as John came running up to the room. Cammie snapped back into action, hiding into the corner._

  _It was like the words and hearing left her. She was silent and mute. She saw Daddy look up and fall down. She felt the heat of the fire, as John got Sammy out. Daddy returned, spotting her. He picked her up, and realized that she was covered in blood. He rushed out as well seeing his house and wife burn from the inside._

Cam shot up awake, gasping. She rubbed her hands across her face. She remembered that awful night, seeing her mother being murdered. Dad had asked her about that night many times as she grew up. It was a memory she wished to forget. 

She looked at her phone. Many, many missed calls, and texts. Also voicemails. She slept through the yesterday. Groaning she gasped at the angel before her. "Castiel?" she asked. 

"Hello, Campbell." 

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling on her glasses. 

"Anna is gone. She got her grace back," he told her gruffly. 

"Good," Cam said. "So what are you doing here?" 

"I don't know..." he trailed off. "Your wall is very cluttered." 

"Yeah. I'm doing research on you." 

"All you need to do is just ask," he told her. 

"Okay. Why did you rescue Dean?" 

"Because he broke the first seal." 

"Whoa...wait...what?" she asked, shocked. 

"The first seal: the first of which was the shedding of blood by a righteous man in Hell." 

"Dean tortured someone in Hell?" he asked. 

"Yes. He tortured many people," Castiel told her as her heart broke for her brother. 

 "And you knew!?" she yelled. 

"Yes," he told her. 

"Would you kill Anna if she didn't succeed?" 

"Yes," he answered. 

 "So you see how this is a problem! You would kill her because she wanted freedom! You would've smited that whole town to stop the seal from breaking. You even charged at Sam when we defended Anna! I mean do you even feel?" she asked. 

"I don't know-" 

"Stop saying that!" she yelled, getting frustrated. It was like talking to a wall. "Do you know what humanity is?! It's feeling pain, and sorrow, and happiness?" She slapped him, ignoring the pain on her palm. "Did  you feel that?" 

"No..." he answered as she slapped him again. "Stop..." 

"No!" she punched him this time. Feeling more frustrated as he showed no emotion, she smashed her lips against his, grabbing him by the trenchcoat. His lips molded perfectly to hers. Castiel didn't know what to do. He did feel something, but it would go against who he was. 

"I can't..." he said, pulling away. 

"Anna was right. She called me you know, telling me to be careful of you. You are an angel. A statue. Conformist," she accussed. 

"I know that you are upset." 

"Upset? How do you know of me? Or how I feel? You're a statue! You can't even react to a stupid kiss?!" 

"I never said I can't..." 

"You're a liar! You claim, you can't, but clearly you can! You care for Dean! And Sam, and me! You didn't hurt me!" 

"I know..." 

"You act like you understand us humans, but you don't! I've wasted my time with you! Researching, trying to understand you! But I know the truth! You're not my friend! You're my enemy!" 

"Careful-" 

"She told me you would be cruel. Her words were also cold as stone! They were true, though. Take all of the feelings you stole. Take all of your lies, and leave me alone!" Then he was gone...


	10. Confessions of a Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Cam, Dean, and Sam come clean. Set after season 4, episode 11 "Family Remains".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! I do not own Supernatural. FYI in my mind, Cam looks like Teresa Palmer from the movie I Am Number Four. Short Chapter. An interlude.

A knock on Campbell's apartment woke her up. She's been in a runt since she kissed Castiel. She threw the covers off of her, grabbing her slippers. Putting her glasses on, she walked over to the door, grabbing her gun, placing into waistband of her yoga pants. Throwing her silk kimono over her tank top. 

A knock sounded on her door again. "Coming," she yawned. Opening the door, she saw her two brothers. "Are you really Sam and Dean?" she asked, tired. 

"Why would monsters come for you? Nobody knows you," Dean asnwered. 

"Come in," she sighed, yawning again. "Is there a reason, you're here at two in the morning?" she asked, looking at the clock. 

"Yeah. Nice place." Dean went over to stare at her wall. "This research?" 

"Yep. Angels, demons, and the apocolypse." Dean nodded, and went to a piano she recently bought. 

"Thinking about changing your profession?" he asked. 

"I like to sing," she nodded for them to sit down on her couch. 

"I always imagined you being an actress," Sam told her. "You used to do all those plays growing up." 

"Life. So what's up?" 

"We made a pact to come clean about everything. So...I remember my time in Hell," Dean rushed out. 

"I know..." she told him. 

"What? How?" Dean asked shocked. 

"Cas told me. Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because you look like Mom. And she would be so disappointed in me," he said, feeling tears in his eyes. 

"Dean, whatever you did or have done, she would never be disappointed in you. You did what you had to do. You were in Hell..." 

"I enjoyed it..." he said ashamed. "I spent forty years down there. They broke me, Cammie. They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you... Until there was nothing left. I was given a choice each time. I just wanted it to stop...be myself again..." he cried, putting his head in his. Cam sat there staring at Dean's sobbing body. She failed. She didn't protect him, like she promised. She looked at Sam, with tears in his own. She had tears rolling down her face. 

She sat down in the middle of her brothers, and stroked Dean's hair. He eventually he stopped. "I kissed Cas," she told her brothers. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. It was after he told me what happened to Hell. He knew I wanted answeres, so he gave me half. I was pissed, so I asked if he could feel. I kissed him, and said he can't. I yelled for him to leave. He did," she confessed. "I think if he was human, he would be the one you know? I really liked him. But he can't. He would rather take us all down for his purpose." 

"He has doubts..." Dean muttered. 

"I know. But not enough to stop himself," sighed. That night, they fell asleep on the couch, all huddled together. The next morning, she made them coffee and breakfast, wishing them to be careful. 


	11. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam goes rescues her brothers from douche bag angels thanks to Anna. Finding Dean torturing Alastair, and Sam no where to be found, things are going to get tricky...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural. Waring: Major smut in this chapter, so be aware.

Weeks passed since she has heard from Castiel. The boys had seen him quite a bit. She gave up for once in her life on her research. What was she doing? She wasn't a hunter? She took her wall down, putting her files into boxes into storage. She unpacked her apartment finally. She practiced her piano. She got a new job, singing at a restaurant. 

"Cam," said a voice, as she went to the bathroom. Turning around she saw Anna. 

"Anna? I thought your vessel got destroyed?" she asked. 

"I had some friends pull some strings. We need to go." 

"Why?" 

"Because, Castiel and Uriel are going to break Dean," she told her, touching her forehead, and locating her in a warehouse. 

"Castiel!" she yelled out, hurrying her footsteps in her heels. "Castiel!? Dean?!" she called out. 

"Campbell?" Castiel asked. "How did you find us?" 

"What are you doing with Dean?" 

"We need his expertise," Castiel explained. "Angels are being slaughtered." 

"He can't handle this. Castiel, please. Don't make him do this," she pleaded. Turning her back, she stared through the window, watching her brother fill a needle from a jigger, and plunging it into Alastair. She rubbed her chest, in a nervous gesture. 

"He's safe. It's an Enochian devils trap." 

"That's not the point," she said, as Dean tortured. 

"You have a beautiful voice," he told her. 

"What?" she asked, in surprised. 

"I heard you sing. You have a lovely voice.' 

"When did you hear me sing?" 

"Your first night at the resturant," he told her. 

"You were there?" 

"In a sense. You haven't sung in front of people in a long time." 

"No I haven't. After my mom died, I sung to my brothers. Then when I got older, I sung in bars for tips so we could get by." 

"You should do it more often," he told her. 

"Sam always told me that I should be an actress. I have the looks for it, and the voice," she smiled, before turning back to Dean and Alastair. 

"I agree," he told her. 

She smiled, but turned back to Dean. 

Meanwhile Castiel noticed the lights to flicker. He wandered off, to see Anna appearing before them. 

"Anna."  
  
"Hello, Castiel."   
  
Castiel turned to look back at her. "Your human body—"   
  
"It was destroyed, I know. But I guess I'm sentimental. Called in some old favors and..."  
  
"You brought Campbell here," he guessed. 

"Yes." 

Alastair groaned some unavoidable nose.   
  
"You shouldn't be here. We still have orders to kill you," he told her.   
  
"Somehow I don't think you'll try. Where's Uriel?" Anna asked.   
  
"He went to receive revelation," he explained.   
  
"Right," Anna said, unconvinced. "Why are you letting Dean do this? Don't you know this will hurt her more than she's already hurt." 

"He's doing God's work. And Campbell's strong. All will be well." 

"Torturing? That's God's work? Stop him, Cas, please. Before you ruin the one real weapon you have." 

"Who are we to question the will of God?" he asked. 

"Unless this isn't his will," she told him, knowing.   
  
"Then where do the orders come from?"  
  
"I don't know. One of our superiors, maybe, but not him. Father would never go this far. The father you love. You think he wants this? You think he'd ask this of you? You think this is righteous?"  
  
Cas looked down, knowing she had a point. 

'What you're feeling? It's called doubt. And your feelings for Campbell, it's desire. Maybe love..."  
  
Alastair screamed again, and Cam jumped at the sound. She didn't move away from the window. Tears dripped down her face, watching Dean poured more holy water on him, watching him sizzle. Cas noticed this, wishing he could fly her away from this heartbreak. 

Anna noticed his gaze shifted, and touched his hand. "These orders are wrong and you know it. But you can do the right thing. You're afraid, Cas. I was too. But together, we can still—"  
  
"Together?" Cas asked angrily. Yanking his hand way, he stared her down. "I am nothing like you. You fell. Go." 

"Cas," she begged. 

"Go." Anna vanished as he saw Cam staring at her brother. "You should stop staring," he told her. 

"And do what?" she asked, turning away. 

"I don't know," he told her, looking into her blue eyes. They held green in them. Her hair was a darker shade of blonde. 

"I don't know either," she whispered, getting closer to him, her hands grabbing his trench coat. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw her brother get punched by the demon that was supposed to be subdued. "Cas?!" she asked, in alarm. 

Cas turned, noticing Dean getting pummeled. He went over to the door, unlocking it. 

"Get him out of there!" she screamed, watching as Dean got beaten down. Finally, Cas opened the door, grabbing the Knife, as Cam rushed in as well.  Alastair turned around. Alastair dropped Dean, who didn't move, to focus on Cas, who stabbed him in the heart. The injury sparked gold light, but not as much as when it kills. Cam kneeled down near Dean, shaking him. "Dean!" she called out to him.   
  
"Well, almost. Looks like God is on my side today," sneered the demon. She saw Alastair once again pull out the knife, just like he did at the church attic.   
"Well, like roaches, you celestials. Now, I really wish I knew how to kill you. But all I can do is send you back to heaven."Cas began to fight the demon but was easily overpowered. Cam grabbed a weapon off the fallen cart, and raced towards him. He caught her around the throat, and squeezed. She clawed at his hand as he lifted up a bit. "Isn't this special. I get to kill Dean's sister. Or maybe, I'll just keep you," he smiled, licking her face.   
  
Alastair began to chant in Latin. Blue light appeared in Castiel's eyes and mouth. Cam struggled against Alastair's tight grip, until his grip loosened. She dropped gasping. Alastair, however started choking, and was slammed against the wall. Turning she saw Sam, with is hand raised. Cas dropped to the ground. Cam rushed over to him. 

"Cas?" she asked shaking him. She shook him again, not paying attention to Sam. Finally she turned around as Sam said those chilling words. 

"I'm stronger than that now. Now I can kill." Sam held out his hand. Gold light flares inside Alastair as he screamed. His body dropped, dead. 

Sam came rushing over to Dean as Cam crawled over. "Oh my god," she gasped as she began to sob. "Call 9-1-1!" she screamed. Sam pulled out his phone, calling for help. 

The next day, she was sitting next to Dean's bed, with Sam's jacket over, sleeping. Sam was sitting next to him to. Dean had a breathing tube and a IV drip. He was lucky to be alive. Sam watched over his siblings, for once in his life. He saw Castiel and went to confront him. Meanwhile, Cam woke up. Stretching she looked over at Dean. Sam returned as she sat up. "Cas was here," he told her. 

"Is he going to fix him?" she asked. 

"No." 

Castiel thought about what Sam Winchester had said, what Anna told him, and more importantly Campbell's sad eyes. He walked down the snowy street as the street light flickerd. He had called for Anna. 

"Decided to kill me after all?"

"I'm alone." He was alone indeed. 

"What do you want from me, Castiel?"

"I'm considering disobedience." He didn't want to be the monster in this story. He wanted Campbell to sing and be happy. 

"Good," nodded Anna. 

"No, it isn't. For the first time, I feel..." Scared. Guilt. Pain. Betrayal. A weird feeling when he was in the presence of Campbell. 

"It gets worse. Choosing your own course of action is confusing, terrifying." Anna put her hand on his shoulder, and Cas stared at it. "That's right. You're too good for my help. I'm just trash. A walking blasphemy." 

Anna began to walk away. 

"Anna." She stopped. "I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do." He was lost. Confused. Didn't know who to trust.   
  
Anna turned her back to him "Like the old days? No. I'm sorry. It's time to think for yourself." Then she vanished. 

Cas looked around. Think for himself? He knew what he needed to do. 

Campbell drove Baby to a hotel to shower and change into clothes. Sam gave her a pair of Dean's sweatpants, a flannel, boots and socks. She must of looked wrecked, in her black mini dress, dirty, and no shoes. The receptionist seemed to pity her she, got a room fairly. Taking a shower she scrubbed herself clean. Her jaw was bruised due to Alastair's tight grip. He had big hands that covered her most of her jaw. He licked her like she was a piece of meat. Exiting, she wrapped the towel around her body, and was shocked to see Cas. 

"Cas-" she began, wanting him to leave. 

"It was Uriel. Uriel killed those angels. Uriel wanted to let Lucifer out. Uriel broke the devil's trap. I would never allow you or your brothers intentional harm." 

"You brought him there," she told him. 

"I know. I spoke to Anna. I disobeyed by killing Uriel. I let Anna go, twice. I don't know what to do. I'm feeling..." 

"What?" she asked. "What do you feel Cas?". Walking up to him, she raised her hand to slap him, like last time, but he caught her hand. She froze as his lips descened on hers. She kissed him back, running a hand through his hair and one grabbing onto his trench coat. She pushed away, yahking his coat off, kissing him again. His hands descened to her hips, and squeezed as he felt her hands pull off his tie and rip open his shirt. 

Licking his lips, she asked for entrance. Cas didn't understand kissing, but opened his mouth slightly. She unbuckled his belt and pushed down his pants. She finally stepped away, breathing hard. "Do you want to do this?" she asked. 

"Do what?" 

"Sex." 

"I don't know what to do," he admitted, ashamed. 

"Don't worry. I'll show you." Pushing him down on the bed, she unwrapped her towel. Cas stared at her perky breasts, and her lean, muscular body. He felt himself twitch in anticipation, a new feeling for him. She straddled his lap, and kissed him again. "Touch me," she whispered, as she kissed his neck. 

"Where?" he asked. 

"I like it here," she told him, grabbing his hand and leading it to her breast. " _Jimmy? Help me, please. Show me what to do,"_ Castiel begged within his mind. Images flashed as began to build confidence. He found her lips, and rolled her over so she was on her back, and he was on top. She gasped at the new Cas. He was powerful, and hungry like a lion. He grabbed her breast again, kissing them. "Cas..." she moaned. 

Cas kissed her down to her thighs, then back up. He wasn't ready to do that part yet. All he wanted was to feel her around him. Give himself this amount of pleasure. Cam pushed down his boxers with her toes, as Cas kicked them off. She ran a hand down his chest to his manhood. Cas shivered at her touch. How this woman affected him. Her hand began to move up and down, as she kissed his lips again. 

Now fully erect, he placed himself near his entrance, and slowly pushed himself in. He was sure he was in Heaven, because he felt like God himself. Cam gasped at the intrusion. It had been a while. But then she felt the pleasure. He began to thrust, long and hard, into her. Cam moaned, as she felt him move inside of her. For a virgin, he was gifted. She grabbed on to the headboard to keep herself steady as he began to thrust faster. 

Cas also grabbed the headboard to gain leverage, as he felt her engulf him. His vessel was sweating. _She_ was his holy oil. Cam was beginning to reach her peak. "Cas..." she moaned out loud. Hearing her, he pulled one leg up, and around his hip so he can dive deeper into her. "Cas!" she shouted, as he hit that one spot. "Right there!" 

Cas kept hitting that spot as he listened to her moans and gasps. He felt his testicles begin to swell, and a deep pressure within him. Suddenly Cam snapped. 

"CASTIEL!" she screamed out as she came, hard. That was the breaking point for Cas, as he let himself go within her. He shivered and shaked as he emptied himself into her. She stroked his hair, as he came down from his high. He pulled out, laid next to her. She was breathing hard, but he wasn't.

Cas looked at the ceiling, and placed a hand on his chest. Jimmy's heart was beating hard. But it was his heart as well. "What do you feel?" Cam asked again, regaining her breath. 

"Strange," he answered. Cam rolled over and laid her head on his shoulder, placing her hand, near his heart, throwing a leg between his legs. Cas looked at her, and tested her reaction as he placed his hand on her back. She snuggled into him, and he began to relax. He smelled something sweet, like sunshine and flowers. Lavender and vanilla. 

"What are you thinking?" she asked, looking at him. 

"How soft human skin is," he answered, running his hand up and down her back. "Your's is like silk. And smells of lavender." She kissed him, but this time it was different. It was slow instead of fast. "Your skin has permanent ink like your brothers." 

"Yeah, tattoos. It's an anti-possession sigil," she told him. 

"The other one is Enochian. Its protection," he informed her. 

"I thought it was to hide me from angels?" 

"It is." 

"Tell me something in Enochian?" 

" _You make me feel something that I have never felt before. And that terrifies me,"_ he said in his native tongue. 

"Cas-" she began, but her phone interuppted her. Scrambling to find her phone on the floor, she answered hastily before the call ended. 

"Dean's awake!" Sam told her relieved. 

"Oh, thank god. I'll be there soon," she told him. Hanging up she got up to go pee and change into the borrowed clothes. "Dean's awake. Will I see you later?" she asked. 

"Yes," he told her, as he began to pull on his clothes. She nodded and exited, going to Baby. Driving away, she took a deep breathe. 

She ran towards Dean's rooms, smiling at her brothers as Dean was sitting up, slightly. "You look like shit!" she laughed, going to hug him. 

"You look like a mini version of me," Dean joked back. 

"Touche. How are you feeling?" she asked. 

"Like I got hit by a mack truck," he groaned. 

"Well, I brought you a Triple Threat burger, fries, coke, and a chocolate milkshake," she told him, putting her purchases down on his bedside table. 

"Oh, you are a goddess!" Dean moaned, unwrapping his burger. 

"And for Sammy and I, I got us a salad," she said, handing him his mixed greens. She sat on Dean's bed, crossed legged and dug in her spinach. They laughed and joked about silly things. Later, she laid next to Dean on the bed, while Sam propped his feet on the bed. 

"So you're new job. Do you like it?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. Reminds me of the old days where I sang in the bars for tips for Dad." Conversation ended, and soon Cam fell asleep, not getting sleep the night before. 


	12. What a Greatish Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is released from the hospital and Campbell goes back to her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural

Life went back to normal. Cas came and visited her. They had sex, and just slept together. One day however, Cas was out doing something for Heaven. Calling her brothers to see what they were up to, she noticed that their phones went to voicemail. Both of them. Weird...she called them again, but noticed the same results. She pinged them, finding them at a company. She grabbed her keys, but was stopped by a voice. 

"Where do you think you're going," the voice told her. 

Smiling in annoyance, she turned around. She noticed that she had angel radar. The voice belonged to a balding man, wearing a suit. "And you are?" 

"Zachirah. Please have a seat," he told her, pointing to her couch. 

"Where's my brothers?" she asked. 

"Learning a lesson. As you will be." 

"What lesson?" 

"Helen of Troy. A woman that launched a war. That's you, you know," he began. 

"I'm pretty. So what?" 

"Dean would do anything to get you back. Sam would do the same. And what do you do? Run away, playing waitress." 

"So? It's my life." 

"Exactly. But you weren't made to be waitress. You were made to help mother your brothers." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You can hear us. See us in a true visage. You are very beautiful, and your idiot brothers will follow anything you tell them, by a snap of your fingers."

"I'm not following you here..." she told him, confused.

"So, stop wasting you're life away! Live! Hunt! Control!" he yelled at her.

"One, they're grown men..."

"But inside, they are scared little boys, calling for their mommy, wanting a pat on their back. Those stupid mistakes they make? They're on you! You're their fixer. So fix them! That's what Heaven wants you to do! That's why you were created! Tell them to grow up, and be men!" he shouted.

"What-what do you want me to fix?!" she asked, frustrated. "Why does Heaven want me to fix them?!" 

"Because, you are going to be in a center of a greater battle if you don't." 

"So what's my lesson?" 

"I erased your brothers memories of hunting and each other. You are going to get them hunting," he told her. 

"How?" 

"You'll see." Snapping his fingers, she appeared in a office, wearing a pencil skirt, blue button up blouse, with her hair up in a braid, and her glasses on. She saw Zachariah sitting on a desk. 

"Really? You couldn't give me contacts." 

"Sorry. Goes with the secretary look" he shrugged looking at papers on his desk. 

"How did you find me? I'm warded," she informed. 

"Yeah, it's not there anymore..." 

"What? How?" she asked. 

"When Castiel came to see your brother in the hospital, he cleansed you." 

"That bastard!" she growled. "So what are you, his boss?" 

"Smart one," he smiled. 

"So now what? What am I supposed to do?" 

"Lead them. They don't each other. They'res a ghost problem here. Good luck!" Snapping his fingers again, she sat at a desk, outside his office. 

"Ms. Singer. Can you please come here?" Zachariah asked over the phone. 

"Right away, Mr. Adler." Zachariah chuckled. He also wiped her mind. To teach her a lesson. Helen of Troy. What will these two knuckleheads do to save her. "Yes?" she asked, with a attitude. 

 

 

"How are you today?" 

"As well as these corporate assholes eye fucking me all day," she snarkily said. 

"Great!" he smiled. He dismissed her as he leaned back in his chair. 

Campbell sat back down at her desk, and finished organizing Mr. Adler's calendar. She was smart, quick as a whip, snarky, abrasive, and spoke her mind. She thought that was why Mr. Adler kept her around. Because she could keep up with him. Finally it was time for her to go home. Slipping on her heels she often took off to give her feet a break, she grabbed her sweater and purse. Pushing the down button of the elevator, she waited until for the ding. When she heard it, she watched the doors open, finding the elevator vacant. 

Going in, she stood in the center, pushing the lobby button to go down. But, before she could go down, it stopped letting a tall, burly man in a yellow polo and khakis in. She moved to the side so he could stand. She made sure they were at a comfortable distance. 

"Hi," he greeted her. 

"Hello," she greeted him back, looking straight ahead. 

"I'm not sure we met, but I'm Sam...Sam Wesson," he introduced himself. 

"Don't talk to me," she told him. Even in her glasses, she was out of his league. 

"Ok..." he muttered, looking down. She was out of his league anyway. If he couldn't score, Ian was out of luck. The elevator stopped again, and a man she all too well stepped in. She rolled her eyes as he stood on her other side. He was a pig, that hit on her his first day. She told him no, but he made a move, which sent her foot to his family jewels. She had influence in this company, and pretty much blacklisted him from all the other girls. 

"Dean," she simply said. 

"Campbell," he replied, stiffly as well. 

Sam looked over them. He'd seen them somewhere before. He just knew it. But...where? "Do I know you?" Sam asked. Campbell assumed that he was talking to Dean. 

"I don't think so," Dean looked at him. 

"I'm sorry, man, you just look really familiar."

"Save it for the health club, pal." The elevator stopped, and Dean stepped off. Sam still stared after him. 

"Don't worry about him. He's an ass," she muttered, stepping off as well. She walked to her car, unlocking it, and stepping inside. When she got home, she fixed herself a glass of wine, ate a BLT for dinner. Going to bed, she dreamed of a different life. 

The next morning, she began her routine. She showered, and did her makeup. Next she blew dried her hair until it fell in soft golden waves across her shoulders and back. She pulled the top part up in and clipped it up. She used a cream colored lacy clip. She then wore a straight pink dress, and cream colored knee high boots. She did her make up lightly today, wearing pink lip gloss. Grabbing her bag, she exited her small home and went to her car. 

Arriving, she got to work. Sorting paperwork, taking Mr. Adler's calls, organizing his schedule, grabbing him coffee, monitoring his conference calls, making deals, etc. She was more of a glorified babysitter than a secretary. She kept him in line, when others couldn't. Then it was lunch. Then it was back to listening Mr. Adler make plans, taking notes for him, filing those notes, rearranging his schedule, and so forth. 

"Ms. Singer? Can you come in here?" Mr. Adler called out, not bothering to use the phone. Most times he didn't. He was like a child. 

"Yes, sir?" she asked, coming into his office. 

"Can you please copy these for me? Then I need a copy in a manilla envelope on my desk, and the other in your filing system." He knew that she had her own filing system for him. She was more organized than he was. 

"No, problem," she told him, taking the files. She walked back to her desk, grabbing her cream colored cardigan. It would sometimes get chilly in the hallways. She stepped into the elevator, holding the file close to her. There was others in there. She was tall, but not that tall. She wore heels alot to give her a boost. 

Everybody stepped out, expect for Dean, Sam and her as the elevator doors opened. The door closed, and the elevator was deathly silent. 

"Can I ask you two a question?" Sam asked, breaking the silence. 

"Look, man, I told you, I'm not into the, uh—" Dean started. 

"Oh dude, come on, I'm not either." 

"If you're asking me out, the answer is no," she told him. 

"I just wanna ask you a question. Not about dating or anything like that," he told them. 

Cam shrugged, as Dean looked around, hoping for an escape route. 

"Sure," Dean sighed. 

"What do you think about ghosts?" 

"Ghosts?" Cam asked, skeptical. 

"Do you believe in them?" Sam clarified. 

Dean laughed, as Cam chuckled. 

"Uh, tell you the truth, I've never given it much thought," Dean told him. 

"You?" he asked, looking at her. 

"I don't know. I mean, I guess I believe in angels." 

"Vampires?" Sam asked. 

"Like Twilight or Interview With A Vampire?" Cam asked. This guy read to much horror stories. 

"What? Why?" Dean asked. 

"Because I've been having some weird dreams lately. You know what I mean?" Ok...this man clearly read to many books. 

"No. Not really."

"So you've never had any...weird dreams?"

"All right, look, man, I don't know you, okay? But I'm gonna do a public service and, uh, let you know that—that you overshare." 

Dean pushed a button, and got off the elevator, leaving them alone. 

"I had a dream the other night..." she told Sam, looking down at her boots. 

"Yeah?" Sam asked, eager. 

"There was a man. He wore a suit and a brown trench coat. He made lights explode, and had black shadowy wings. I think he was an angel." 

"What happened?" 

"I don't know. It was just flashes of him. Maybe he's my guardian angel," she shrugged. 

"Oh..." he said, looking down. 

"Look. I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean to be rude. I was just tired of people hitting on me..." she told him. 

"I understand. I wasn't trying to hit on you. Ok, I was helping my friend Ian out.." 

"Ian? Really? The man that won't wear the right colored shirts?! That man is my worst nightmare! He steals supplies, you know. I'm pretty sure he does. I do the inventory reports..." she informed him. 

"Yeah, he's something..." 

"I'm Campbell. Campbell Singer..." she introduced herself, holding out her hand. 

"Sam. But you already knew that..." he blushed. The elevator got to the floor she needed. She exited. 

"See you around, Sam." Her day went on as usual. She went home, ate pasta and drank wine. Going to sleep, dreaming about the mysterious man in the trench coat. 

The next morning, she wore black skinny jeans, a white short sleeve blouse, and a black blazer. She wore strappy heels, and left her hair down. But this time, when she went back to work, she noticed police cars in front of the building. She hurried inside. "What happened?"she asked Sam.

"They found Paul's body. He was upset yesterday, not finding lost files. It must of gotten to him," he told her sadly. 

"He was retiring in two weeks..." she told herself, confused. She walked away back up to her office. Later at work, she got a call telling her that Ian died. Ian...guy who wore different shirts than everybody else. What was happening? Why were people committing suicide? She worked late that night. She had to file compensation suits for their families. She saw the lights go off. "Excuse me! I'm still here!" she yelled out. No answer. Sighing in annoyance, she shook her head. Rude. Getting up she wondered around the hallways. "Hello?" she called out. 

She walked around, trying to find someone to turn on the lights. She went up and up, using the stairs until she reached the 1000th floor. She walked down the corridor, pulling her blazer tighter around her. She felt a chill. "Hello?" she called out. She heard a scream and a yell. She hurried her pace, until she reached room 1444. Going inside she saw Sam and Dean being attacked. Something inside her clicked. She grabbed an iron wrench and swung it, making the man disappear. 

Sam and Dean looked at her, before helping the man that was pinned underneath fallen shelves. Cam dropped the wrench, and went to help them. 

"How did you do that?" Sam asked. 

"No clue," she told him, brushing herself off. 

"We should go..." Dean gestured them out. They left, and drove to Dean's apartment. Going inside she found it different than hers. His was lavish and clean, where hers was small and messy, with knickknacks around everywhere. 

"Holy crap, dude," Dean said, going to his fridge. 

"Yeah. I could use a beer," Sam responded. 

"Wine if you have it," Cam told Dean. 

"Oh, sorry, guys. I'm on the Cleanse. I got rid of all the carbs in the house."

'Hey. How the hell did you know that ghosts are scared of wrenches?" Sam asked her. 

"I don't know. I didn't even know that was a ghost!" 

Dean handed them both a water bottle. 

"Nice job kicking that door. That was very Jet Li. What are you, like a black belt or something?" Dean commented. 

"You kicked the door down?! That's so cool!" Cam told Sam. 

"No. I have no clue how I did that. It's like...we've done this before," Sam told the pair. 

"What do you mean, before? Like Shirley MacLaine before?" Dean asked. 

"No. I—I just can't shake this feeling like I—like I don't belong here. You know? Like I should do something more than sit in a cubicle."

"I think most people who work in a cubicle feel that same way." 

"No. Well, look, it's more than that. Like, I don't like my job. I don't like this town. I don't like my clothes. I don't like my own last name. I don't know how else to explain it, except that...it feels like I should be doing something else. There's just something in my blood. Like I was destined for something different. What about you two? You ever feel that way?"

"I don't believe in destiny. I do believe in dealing with what's right in front of us, though." 

"I agree with Dean. Sorry Sam..." she smiled, apologetically. 

"All right, so, what do we do now?" Sam asked. 

"We do what I do best, Sammy. Research," Cam smiled at him. 

"Okay. Did you just call me Sammy?"

"Did I?" Cam asked, surprised. 

"I think you did. Yeah. Don't," Sam blushed. 

"Sorry." 

All three sat with laptops in various places. Dean sat at a corner desk, Sam sat at the table, 

"Oh, jackpot!" Dean called out. 

"What you got?" Sam asked. 

"I just found the best site ever. Real, actual ghost hunters." 

Sam and Campbell went over to him to see his screen. 

"These guys are genius. Check it out." 

"Instructional videos," Sam raised his eyebrows. Dean clicked on a video, and they quietly watched as two men taught them. 

 

"Figure out what you're up against," the two weirdos on the screen, instructed. 

Dean and Campbell looked over at Sam's laptop to see who they were up against. 

"That's him. That's the ghost," Dean said excitedly. 

"P. T. Sandover. Died 1916. Devoted his life to his work. No wife, no kids. Poor guy..." Campbell said out loud. 

They read the article silently to themselves. 

"Wow, okay. So slight workaholic. Maybe he's still here, you know, watching over the company, even killing for it," said Dean after a moment. 

"Plus, turns out this isn't the first time people started killing themselves in the building. 1929." Sam pointed out. 

"Yeah, but lots of guys jumped off lots of high rises that year," Campbell argued. 

"How many companies had seventeen suicides?" Sam questioned. 

"Phew. Okay, so P. T. Sandover, protector of the company. His ghost wakes up and becomes active during times of grave economic distress," Dean commented. 

"Well, I mean, the worst time we've seen since the Great Depression—" Sam began. 

"Is now. Yeah, now sucks. My portfolio's in the sewer. I don't even wanna talk about it." Dean finished. 

Campbell zoomed out, putting the pieces together on her own. She looked at Ian and Paul's resumes. They weren't euthiastic working in tech support. Then wham! instant change, then suicide. 

 

"One more interesting fact. The building wasn't always that high. Used to be fourteen floors. And the room where the ghost attacked, fourteen forty-four? Once upon a time, that was the old man's office," she heard Sam say. They turned their attention back to the video. 

Salt...that's what they needed. It was bad for ghosts. And iron. It made ghost's dissapear. "That's why the wrench worked," whispered Campbell. Then they needed a gun. 

Dean began to pack things in a duffle bag. First two fireplace pokers and a little shovel for the fireplace. Then a salt shaker and a couple of items Campbell couldn't name. 

 

"Where do we even get a gun?" Dean asked. 

"Boys..."

"Gun store?" Sam asked. 

"Boys?" 

"Isn't there like some kind of waiting period or something?'

"I think so."

"Guys. I-"

"Well, how in the hell—"

"I don't know. Seems pretty impossible, honestly."

"Right." 

"I have a gun!" Campbell shouted. 

"Really?" Dean and Sam both asked her. 

"Yes. I used to go hunting with my dad."

The boys looked at her and shurged. 

Back to the video. Next, they burn the remains. _Gross!_

 

"Sandover was cremated," Sam said 

'What? So what do we do now?" Dean asked. 

"Find genetic material or something that they have owned," Cam answered, automatically. 

"Okay...what she said," Dean answered, 

They returned to Sandover later that night. They got into the elevator, all feeling nervous and excited at the same time. 

 

 

"Set your cell phones to walkie-talkie in case we get separated," Dean instructed them. Campbell got out her iPhone and set up the function before putting it into her pocket. Dean and Sam did the same. 

"How the hell are we gonna find some ancient speck of DNA in a skyscraper?" Sam asked. 

"Well, that creepy storeroom used to be Sandover's office, right?" Dean asked. 

Dean pushed Number 14 on the elevator keypad. Going up, Cam shifted in her heels. Her feet were bigger than Dean's so she was stuck in her heels. Finally the elevator dinged, and the trio exited, going to room 1444. 

"Ok. Kinda creepy here at night," Cam said as they entered the storeroom. Dean went through shelves, while Sam and Campbell went through the desk. 

"So...Cam and Sam rhyme," Sam told her breaking the silence. 

"Yeah. Campbell. Weird name. It's a family name." 

Suddenly a light was shoaned on them, startling the two. "What the hell are you two doing here?" a guard asked. Dean ducked as Sam and Campbell looked at each other. She was a lost for words at being caught. 

"Nothing. We just-" Sam sputtered, unsure. 

"Come with me,' the guard ordered them, grabbing Cam's and Sam's arm. 

"Man, listen. Look. It's okay. We-we work here," Sam bargained. 

"Whatever. Tell it to the cops."

The guard pushed Sam into the elevator, pushing Campbell into Sam. "Hey!" she exclaimed as Sam's rock hard body caught her. The guard got in, and pushed a button. Campbell shivered, moving closer to Sam. She grabbed his hand, as she saw their breaths were visible. "Sam..." she whispered to him. The elevator shuddered, and came to a halting stop. Campbell grabbed onto Sam to steady herself. The guard, went to the doors, and pried them open. They were stuck in the middle of two floors. 

"Well, come on," the guard told them. Cam looked at him like he was insane, as a ominous sound echoed through the elevator. 

"What?" Sam asked, mirroring her look. 

"Last time this happened, it took them two hours to get here," the guard told them. 

'Let's just wait," Cam begged the man. But the guard, started to crawl out, almost kicking Sam in the face. 

The GUARD crawls out, nearly kicking SAM in the face. He finally shimmed out, turning back for the two of them. 

 

"Seriously, we'll wait," Cam told the man. 

"Look, I don't have the rest of my life," the guard told them, leaning back down to help them. The elevator unforturntely, jerked down, decapitating the guard. Blood splattered across Sam and Campbell. Campbell gasped in shock, as the head rolled by her feet. 

"Hey. You okay?" Dean's voice echoed through the elevator. Sam reached for his phone. 

"Call you back," Sam told him. "We gotta get out of here," Sam told her. 

"Are you fucking insane! Sandover, just decapitated a night guard! No way in Hell!" Campbell argued, shrinking back. 

"Look, we gotta go. Dean is still out there," Sam reasoned. "'l'll go first," Sam told her. 

Campbell watched as Sam crawled up and out, reaching for her hands. She kicked off her heels, and jumped for his arms. He caught her, and pulled her up, grabbing her ass to hoist her up. When she was up, she landed on him. 

"Sam..." she growled. 

"Yeah?" he asked. 

"Get your hand off my fucking ass." 

"Yes ma'am," he told her quickly removing his hand. 

He led her to the tech support center and grabbed a towel from the break room handing it to her. He reached for his phone and and called Dean. 

 

"Dean, you there?" he called through the walkie talkie. 

"Yeah, listen, I think I got it. Meet me on twenty-two." 

"Okay, yeah. Just, uh, take the stairs." Sighning off, Sam looked at Campbell. Campbell nodded her head, and handed towards the stairs, taking them up to floor twenty two. Finally they made it. Dean saw them and jumped at the sight of them.

"Whoa. That's a lot of blood," Dean commented. 

"Yeah, we know," Cam said with a attitude. 

"Right. So, uh, in there," he told them, pointing to a pair of gloves in a display case. 

"P. T. Sandover's gloves," Sam smiled. 

"Yeah, how much you wanna bet there's a little smidge of DNA in there? You know, like a fingernail clipping or a hair or two? Something," Dean told them, ready to fight. 

"So you guys ready?" Sam asked. 

"I have no idea," Dean told him. 

"Me neither," Campbell agreed. 

Sam and Dean grabbed the pokers, while Campbell grabbed the thing of salt. "Go for it," she told the men, being on the lookout. 

"Right," Dean said, smashing the glass. Campbell breathed out, sensing a chill. Seeing her visable breath, she called out to the boys. But, it was too late. Sandover appeared fling the boys into walls. Cam flung salt at Sandover. He disapeared, while Dean got up. 

"Oh. Nice." Dean smiled at her. 

Dean," Sam called out. Throwing the fire poker, Dean caught it and swiped it through Sandover who once again appeared and dissipates. "Nice catch." 

"Right?" Dean chuckled. 

Sam got up and picked up the other fire poker. Campbell loaded her gun with the salt bullets she made in the car on the way here. She fired, as she saw him. She hit his shoulder, at the same time as Sam and Dean hit him with the fire pokers. He disapperared and appeared behind Dean. Dean turned around, but Sandover dissapered and reappeared behind Sam. Flinging Sam into the wall, she saw Sandover about to the do the same for Dean. A strange sense of fear washed over her at the thought of Dean being hurt. It was similar to what she felt for Sam. She rushed at Sandover, who flung her into a wall. She watched as her life flashed through her eye as Sandover came at her with his hand sparking. Then he caught fire and was gone. 

Dean rushed over to her, hugging her hard against him. "Whoa" she exclaimed. 

"I don't know why I'm hugging you. Please don't kick me in the balls," he mummered into her hair. 

"You're fine. This feels nice," she hugged him back, sighing in relief at not dying. 

"That was amazing," Sam said. She released Sam and hugged him. 

"Right? Right?" Dean smiled. He led him back to his office. Pulling out a first aid, he smiled. "Man, I gotta tell you, I've never had so much fun in my life." 

 

"Me neither," Sam and Campbell said at the same time, chuckling. 

"Was a hell of a workout too, wasn't it?" Dean thought, flexing his arms. 

"We should keep doing this. The three of us," Sam said. 

"I know," Dean agreed. He went through the first aid kit, pulling out gauze pads and passed them out. 

"I mean it. There gotta be other ghosts out there. We could help a lot of people."

'Right, we'd be like the Ghostfacers." 

"I think he means for real," Cam smiled. "I'm in. I gotta go and get ready. Change out of these clothes. Meet you guys back here," she said excitedly. 

"What? Like, quit our jobs and hit the road?" Dean asked. 

"Dean. This is the world we live in. Stop being a pussy, go out there! Ghosts...they're probably not the only out there," she told him. "I'm going to change clothes. I have some in my desk. I'll meet you back here." she told them, leaving. 

"So, how was it?" a familiar voice asked. Her memories came rushing back to her. 

"Oh, you are so cruel," she told him, glaring at the angel. 

"I know. But did you learn your lesson?" Zachriah asked. 

"Yes. Angels are douchebags." 

"And..." 

"Dean doesn't want to hunt. And Sam does. The roles have reversed." 

"And..." 

"I kicked ass at hunting. I still don't know how this has to do with me," she told him. 

"Because you have a dangerous path infront of you. A path that Heaven want's you to avoid." 

"Why?" 

"Because, if you go down the path, you would help the world get destroyed. You're lesson was to choose a side. Sam's or Dean's. Who did you feel more connected too?" 

"Sam..." she said. 

"Yes. Because you baby him. You took his side at the end, and went with him into the elevator. When it comes to the real battle, who would you choose to save?" Zachriah asked, before vanishing. 

She looked around as his words chilled her heart. Who would she choose? 

 


	13. The Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during episode 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update. School has been crazy, and I've been sick. Enjoy. I do not own Supernatural.

Cam returned home after the incident at Sandovers. She quit her waitress job, and got back to researching. If Heaven wanted to play, then fine. Game on. For real this time. A couple of days later she got a phone call. 

"Hi, Dean," Cam answered, recognizing the number. 

"We're a fucking book series!" 

"What?" 

"Yeah! Apparently some asshole named Carver Edlund created a book series bout our lives!" 

"Am I in it?" 

"Uh...no," he said. 

"That asshole!" 

"Exactly. We're going to find out who he really is. We're here now. I'll call you back," Dean told her, hanging up. 

Why wasn't she in the book series? She was a Winchester. Finally Dean called her back. "His name is Chuck Shurley. He's a strange one. I'll send you the address. We're going to do laundry." She hung up, and backed a small bag. Ok, Shurley...here comes your worst nightmare. She finally got to the run down shack, but did not see  the Impala. 

She knocked on the door. "Hello?" 

The door opened to see a man dressed in boxers, a tshirt, and a bathrobe. "Yes?" he asked. 

"My name is Campbell..." 

"Winchester! Oh my god! I can't believe it!" he exclaimed. He grabbed her, hugging her to him. 

"Hi..." she said, suspicious. 

"My name is Chuck! Chuck Shurley...I can't believe you're real!" 

"Yes, I'm real. Speaking of real..." 

"You want to know why you aren't in the books. You see, when I wrote about you, I fell in love with you. I was jelous at the thought that I would have to share you." 

"Share me?" she asked. 

"You know. With the other horny nerdy men out there. You're the basic wet dream of every nerdy dudes out there. You're smart, witty, funny, can hold your own, and sexy. You're basically a warrior goddess!" 

"Really..." she smiled, feeling vain. It wasn't everyday that a girl was worshipped. 

"Yes! I would do anything for you!" 

"Anything?" 

"Yes!" 

"So you know about me and Cas?" 

"You mean that you and Castiel are having sex? Lucky bastard..." he mummbled. 

"Yes. Don't tell Sam and Dean. It's a secret." 

"Done. Do you need a place to sleep? You can have my room. I can take the couch." 

"You don't have to do that..." she blushed. It was like stringing a guy along. 

"It's fine. I usually type away," he told her. 

"Okay..." she said, taking her bag into his bedroom. 

"I changed the sheets. Since I knew you were coming." 

"Thank you, Chuck. Would you mind if I read what you wrote about me?" 

"Sure," he told her, going to get the manuscripts. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel was walking along his favorite spot in Heaven. Campbell would like it here. It was calm, and peaceful. They would walk along, looking at the flowers. He felt a strange emptiness in his chest as he thought about her. He missed her. Her warmth, her smile, her kindness, her humanity, it was like a dress. 

Suddenly, he was in Zachariah's office. "We have a problem..." he told Castiel, pacing the room. 

"What?" Castiel asked. 

"The Winchesters have discovered a prophet." 

"A prophet?" Castiel asked in suprised. 

"Yes. His name is Chuck Shurley. He's an author." 

"I don't understand how this is a problem." 

"The problem is that Campbell Winchester is there as well. She cannot read what Chuck has written about her." 

"Why?" 

"Because, her life is a lie..." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here you go," Chuck said smiling, handing her the manuscripts. 

"Thank you. I'll read them later. Good night," she smiled, closing the door. 

"Good night," he told her. 

She moved the manuscripts to the side, and laid in bed. Sleeping she dreamed of the badass she was. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Her life is a lie?" 

"Yes, Castiel. Keep up. It's a long complicated story. If she ever found out, she would surely choose the wrong side." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, she woke up to see Chuck pacing. 

"Hey. Are Sam and Dean back?" she asked him. 

"Yeah. They just left," Chuck told her. 

"Where did they go?" 

"To find a way to stop Sam from seeing Lilith. I wrote another chapter, last night." He noticed her calm expression. "Aren't you freaking out?! If Sam meets Lilith, then boom! Shit happens." 

"Sam is strong. He'll be okay..." 

"You haven't read it yet, haven't you?" he interputted her. 

"My manuscript. No. Why?" 

"Because, you would change your beliefs," he told her, getting a box out from his closet. 

"What's this?" 

"Your life. I'm so sorry..." Chuck told her, looking her in the eyes. 

"Sorry? Chuck, wh-" 

"Just read them. And know that I am not a god. I pray I'm not. I just see things, and I write them down. But these, I just couldn't publish..." he told her, walking to his kitchen, and grabbing a bottle of wine. "I got this for you, last night, when I needed more whiskey. You might need this." He handed her the bottle, and went to lay on his couch. She grabbed the box, and wine, and went to her car. She got in, and retrieved the first manuscript. 

Reading, she didn't like what she read. "No...no!" she cried out. She went through the manuscripts and noticed that it was true. 

"FUCK!" she cried out, banging her head on the stearing wheel. 

"I'm sorry," Castiel said, as he sat next to her in the car. 

"Did you know?!" she yelled. 

"No until recently. It would explain why you can see me," he told her. 

"SOMEBODY SHOULD'VE TOLD ME! DAD SHOULD'VE ME!" 

"You were his daughter. That's all that matters," he told her. 

"But I'm not!" she cried. "I'm not a Winchester!" 

"I'm sorry. I know how much this must hurt you." 

"I have to leave!" she told him, getting into her car, and driving away. She parked in the middle of nowhere, and looked around. She fell asleep there. She awoke, recieving phone calls from both of her brothers. 

Dean: "Chuck said that you took off. Are you okay?" 

Sam: "I just met with Lilith. I'm okay. Where are you?" 

Sam: "We're getting worried. Chuck said something about manuscripts that you read...what was in them?" 

Dean: Call me. Whatever happened, let us help. 

Sighning she called, setting a meeting place. They met on a dirt road. She was waiting, sitting on the roof of her car. "I'm not a Winchester," she said, looking out into the vast darkness. 

"What do you mean, you're not a Winchester?" Dean asked, angrily. "Of course you are!" 

"No, I'm not. I'm adopted." 

"Wait...what?" Dean asked shock. 

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. 

"Pretty sure. That would explain why my eyes are more hazel than yours. My hair is lighter than yours. I wear glasses, and none of of the Campbell's and Winchesters do." 

"If you're not a Winchester, than who are you?" Dean asked, afraid of the answer. 

"My parents were apparently witches. And Mom, killed them before retired. Tying up loose ends. She found me in my crib, and felt terrible." 

"Did Dad know?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know. I guess. He called me before he died. His last words to me was: 'You will always be my daughter. I'm sorry that I wasn't always there for you. Look after those boys.'" 

"Your parents were both witches?" 

"Yes. I don't know if I have powers. I don't know if it's inherited." 

"Great. So now we have, Sam whose has psychic powers, you who may or may not have witchy powers because Mom and Dad lied to you, and me who angels have some type of purpose plan," Dean summarized, sitting next to her. 

"Yeah, there's more. Zachariah visited me too, you know. He said that when the time comes, I'll have to choose." 

"Between?" Sam asked, needing to clarify. 

"You and Dean. You OR Dean." 

"I don't care," Dean suddenly said. 

"Dea-" 

"No. I don't care who your parents are. You're still my sister. Your the one that told me it would be okay, after Mom died. You made sure that I did my homework and got it turned in." 

"Yeah. Who taught me to tie my shoes, and helped me pick a college to go too? You were there in the front row, cheering loudly as I got my high school diploma," Sam smiled. 

"I love you, two. I know I don't say it enough, but I do," She told them, hugging each of them. "And that's the other problem. I can't choose." 

"Then don't," Dean told her. "We will always be family. Even though we're pissed at one another, and want to gouge each other's eyes out, we're still family." 

"Family..." Sam smiled. 

"Family," Campbell agreed. 

"All right. Enough with this chick flick crap," Dean moaned. 

"So, apparently, Chuck worships me," Cam told them, changing the subject. 

"What?" 

"Oh, yeah. He made me this warrior baddass goddess. Even called me one. Told me I'm smart, witty, sexy..." she giggled. 

"Chuck needs a hobby," Dean said. 

"He really does," Sam agreed. 

"So where you guys off too now?" she asked. 

"I don't know...you coming?" Dean asked, hopping down from the car. 

"Nah. Not this time. But call me if you need me, or to talk, or to keep me in the loop. No matter what, it us against the world." 

"Yeah, us against angels and demons," Sam joked. 

"Get out of here!" she called out, getting off her car, and going to the drivers side. 

"Drive safe!" Sam called out. 

"You too!" she hollared back. 

 

 

 

 


	14. Goodbye Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during episode 20

"So, I have another brother," she told Bobby, eating dinner at her home with him. She missed him, and invited him over. 

"Really?" he asked, his mouth full of the chicken. 

"I did. He's dead. But John had another son." 

"Wow...so first you find out that your adopted, and find out that you had an another brother?" 

"Yep." 

"That's something. Can I have some more?" he asked. 

"Of course. And you didn't have to dress up for me, Bobby. I've seen you in your regular attire." 

"Yeah, but here, it's so girly! You have an actual tea pot. With tea cups..." 

"I like tea!" she laughed, drinking her wine. 

"And throw pillows, and vases full of flowers. And fancy wine!" he told her, drinking his own glass of wine. 

"Sorry, that I'm a girl, Bobby." 

"I remember the time you went on your first date. Your dad called me asking me to run a background check on this boy...what was his name?" 

"Jason Rufford," she asked, laughing. "I thought he was going to piss himself! Here he comes, coming to the motel door to pick me up. Then Dad was there, with Dean and Sam! But what was worst was prom..." 

"Really?" 

"Yes! I had begged Dad to go. He finally agreed, and I had the date, the Dress and the Shoes. I was ready to go, when my date, Brad showed up..." 

_"Ok. How do I look?" Campbell asked the three men, sitting around._

_Turning to look, their jaws dropped as they stared at her. "Wow..." Sam began._

_"What? Do I look okay?"_

_"Yeah! You look hot!" Dean blurted out._

_"Dean!" John yelled, angry._

_"Sorry, but she does!"_

_"You look beautiful," John told her. She smiled at him, before she turned to stare at the door. Someone knocked._

_"He's here! Behave!" she told them. She opened the door, and smiled at the young man in front of her. "Brad!"_

_"Hey, Cam. You look pretty," he smiled at her, kissing her cheek._

_"Thank you. Please, come in," she told him._

_"John Winchester," John told him, shaking his hand, hard._

_"Brad Johnson."_

_"I'm her brother Dean. And this is Sam, her other brother," Dean told Brad._

_"Have a seat," John ordered. Brad did, feeling slightly terrified. "So, Brad, how old are you?" John, asked, pulling out his shot gun._

_"Umm..18, sir."_

_"You like to hunt, Brad?" Dean asked._

_"No..."_

_"Christo!" Sam coughed into his hands. Brad didn't quite catch it, but Cam did._

_"Really?!" she mouthed at them, standing behind Brad._

_"Wanna drink of water, Brad?" Dean asked, handing Brad a glass of water._

_"Sure..." Brad said, drinking it._

_"Brad, catch!" Sam called out, tossing Brad a silver bullet._

_Brad caught it easily, but was untouched by the silver. "A bullet?" he asked._

_"Just a warning, if you hurt Campbell," John told him. "Now, shouldn't you too be going? Have fun, kids!" he told them, gathering his hunting bag._

_"We should. Let's go Brad," she begged, leaving._

_"Your family sure is protective..." Brad told her._

"He was so scared!" she laughed, hard. 

"That poor idget!" Bobby laughed, almost falling out of his chair. "I'd better be off," Bobby told her, finishing his dessert. 

"Ok. Drive safe," she told him, as he got his jacket. 

"You be sure to lock up," he told her, giving her a rare Bobby smile. She smiled back, and closed the door behind him. She sighed, looking around. She missed Cas. She hasn't seen him since she discovered that she discovered that she was adopted. 

"Hey, Cas..." she told the air. "I have some good wine here, so if want to come over..." she told the empty air, praying. 

"Campbell," the voice she missed said. 

Turning around, she kissed him, backing him up to her bedroom. "I missed you," she told him. 

"You were angry the last time we spoke." 

"I know. I was hurt. I know you didn't know. I really did miss you," she told him, grabbing his tie. 

"I missed you as well," he admitted, kissing her. He laid her down on the bed, hiking up her white silky sleeveless blouse. She raised her arms, as he pulled it off of her. She pushed the trench coat off his shoulder, still kissing him. She unbottoned his shirt, as he kissed down her neck. She moaned as he reached for the spot where her shoulder and neck met. 

"Cas..." she moaned, finally getting his shirt off. She ran her hands down his torso. "You're so beautiful..." she whispered. He pulled away, and sat up. "What are you doing?" she asked, sitting up as well. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and stared down at his body. 

"It's not me..." 

"What?" 

"You find Jimmy Novak beautiful, but not me." 

"Cas. I find YOU beautiful. Yes, your vessel is attractive. But it's your soul? grace? that I find attractive. You care for my brothers, and for me," she told him, kissing his face. She peppered his face with kisses, until he met her lips again. "I think I'm falling in love with you," she whispered to him. They fell on the bed once again, taking their time with one another. Finally, they were both freed all clothes, he entered slowly, growling at the feeling. She moaned, as she felt pleasure run through her body. "Castiel!" she cried out, as he pulled out, and pushed back in. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. He groaned as he went into deeper into her warmth. He missed this. 

She ran her hands through his hair, as she closed her eyes. It was different this time. More passionate, more powerful. Cas buried his head into shoulder. She felt her climax pending. Cas could feel it too, as he thrust a bit harder to get here there. Finally the tension snapped in both of them, as they came. Cas shuddered, and rolled off of her. 

Cam snuggled into his side, looking at him. "Tell me about Heaven," she told him. 

"It's the most beautiful place in the universe. Each person has their own personal Heaven." 

"What's your favorite?" 

"A blind man sits in the park listening to birds. That's my favorite..." he explained. He looked down, and saw that she was snoring. "But here on Earth, being with you, this is my favorite." He then got out of bed, pulling on his clothes and vanished. 

 

 

Cam woke up, and called her brothers hoping to meet up. She missed them as well. And they needed to talk face to face about Adam and John. They pulled up in front of her apartment, as she finished packing her duffel. She rushed down the stairs, climbing in the back. "Hi," she greeted them, breathless, kissing their cheeks. Both men blushed, as Dean drove away. 

"Hi, yourself," Dean greeted. "How are you?" 

"Fine. Did some research on my birth parents." 

"Find anything?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, kind of. They were like major witches in a coven. My dad, his name was David. My mom was named Susan. They were in cohorts with demons. But they both had powers when I was concieved." 

"So, you have powers?" 

"Well, they say that true born witches are rare and the most powerful. So I have theories..." 

"Let's hear them," Dean told her, pulling onto the highway, and taking off. 

"One, they will emerge under great stress," she explained. "Like when I'm super angry or something." 

"Theory two?" 

"Theory two is that I'm a late bloomer. I did get my period and boobs late," she told them, smiling as they both groaned. 

"TMI! And three?" 

"Everything that Chuck said was bullshit. But when has he been wrong?" 

"So that one's out of the question." 

"Can we talk about the elephant for a moment, and get off me for a second? Dad cheated?!" 

"Yep," Sam said. 

"Wow...I wondered if Mom knew," she wondered. "Bobby was suprised as well." 

"When did you see Bobby?" Sam asked. 

"Last night. Invited him over to dinner. He dressed up too," she told him. 

"Why?" Dean asked, scoffing. 

"Because, he's a grown man. He looked nice. I wore nice clothes too. We drank wine-" 

"Bobby drank wine," Dean laughed. 

"Yes! He was a gentleman. He even smiled at me," she told him. 

"No way did he smile at you!" Sam argued back. 

"He did! I swear!" The laughed and talked more about little things, until Dean pulled up at a motel. 

"So two rooms or one?" he asked, getting out of the car. 

"Two. Sam snores, and you hog the bed. And a girl needs her privacy." 

"I don't snore!" Sam yelled out. 

"Yeah, you do dude," Dean told him, going inside to get their keys. He returned, and passed out the keys. 

"Good night," she told them. 

"Night," Dean said, going to the room next to hers. 

"Good night, Cam," Sam told her, hugging her. 

"Night, Sammy." 

She laid dressed in her sweats and went to sleep, only to find someone banging on her door three hours later. Groaning, she reached for her glasses, before getting up. She opened the door, and glared at her first younger brother. "Be pissed later. Get dressed. Cas needs us," he told her, going back to his room. 

She shut the door and pulled out leggings, and another flannel. She walked out, going over to the Impala. Her brothers came out, and they piled in. "So what's up?" 

"Cas came to me in a dream, telling me to meet him at this warehouse. So we're going," he explained. 

"Now?" 

"Yes, now. He told me now." 

They finally got to the warehouse, where they pulled out flashlights from the arsenal, turning them on. 

"Cas?!" Campbell called out. 

"Shh!" Dean told her, as they walked through. 

"No one is here, Dean. Are you sure this is the place?" 

"I'm sure, alright? Let's keep going." 

""Well, what did he say, Dean? What was so important?" Sam asked, shining his flashlight, along the walls. 

"If I knew, would we be here?" Dean snapped. 

"Cool it with the attitude. We're all tired," she scolded him, before stopping at stairs. "Up?" she asked, shining her flashlight up the stairwell. 

"Up," Dean sighed. The began to ascend as Dean stopped at the top. "What the hell?" he asked shocked. 

"What?" Cam asked, hurrying up to catch up. Inside looked ruined. 

"It looks like a bomb went off," Sam said. 

"There was a fight here," Dean told them. 

"Between who?" 

Dean shined his light on the sigil on the wall, painted with blood.  "Check it out. Look familiar?"  

"Yeah, it does," Sam said. 

"Anna used something like that to wish the angels back to the cornfield," Dean told Campbell. 

"It's Enochian. Language of the angels," she told him, back. 

"So, what? Cas was fighting angels?" Sam asked, looking around. 

"I don't know," Dean answered, walking away to look around the room as well. Campbell walked around, before she saw her fallen lover in the rubble.   
"Dean! Sam!" she called out, kneeling next to him.  "Cas? Cas. Hey, Cas?" Campbell touched his face, trying to get him awake to look at her. 

"What's . . . ? What's . . . ? What's going on?" he asked. Campbell jumped back. His voice was different. Lighter. Not as powerful. Something was wrong. 

"Just take it easy. Take it easy," Dean urged him, kneeling down next to her. 

"Oh. No," the man before spoke, urgently. Not angel, but human. She could see it in his eyes. 

"Cas, you okay?" Sam asked, coming over to them. 

"Ugh. Castiel. I'm not Castiel. It's me," he told the trio, but stared right at her.  _Not him..._

"Who's 'me'?"  _Jimmy Novak._

"Jimmy. My name's Jimmy." 

"Where the hell is Castiel?" Dean asked. 

"He's gone."  _Gone..._  

"Gone?" Dean asked. "Gone where?" 

"I don't know. Back to Heaven, maybe. I'm not sure." 

"Let's get out of here," she muttered to Dean. He nodded, helping Cas...Jimmy up. She walked over to the Impala, getting into the back. He sat next to her. She suddenly felt dirty. Scotting away, she buttoned up her flannel she left open, conceiling her camisole and chests. This was not the same man she slept with, shared her feelings with, and maybe loved. This was a stranger, who she had sex with. It was like an awkward one night stand. He was married, for Heaven's sake. He looked at her, and opened his mouth. But before he said anything, she raised her finger to her lips. 

"Shh," she told him, removing her finger. He nodded, and turned to stare straight as Sam and Dean got into the car, as they drove off. 

They drove for a while, before Jimmy spoke up. "Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry." 

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Sure...anywhere in particular?" Dean asked. 

"A burger sounds good," he told him, nodding his head in thanks. They went through a drive through, getting Jimmy his burger. 

"No eating in Baby," Dean told him, handing him the sack. 

"Whose Baby?" Jimmy asked her. 

"The car. It was our dad's before he passed it down to Dean. We grew up in her." 

"Oh..." Jimmy said, looking straight ahead again. Finally they made it back to the hotel, where Jimmy sat at the table, scarfing down his burger. 

"Mmm," Jimmy moaned, taking a bite from his burger. 

"You mind slowing down? You're gonna give me angina," Dean asked. Campbell couldn't look away. It was like Jeykll and Hyde. 

"I'm hungry," he told them. 

"When's the last time you ate?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know. Months?" Jimmy answered, taking another bite. "Mmm. Mmm. Mmm!" 

"What the hell happened back there? It looked like an angel battle royale." 

"All I remember is a flash of light and I, uh . . . I woke up and I was just, you know, like, me again," he told them. 

"So, what? Cas just ditched out of your meat suit?" Dean asked. 

"I really don't know." Jimmy looked up at her. 

"You remember anything about being possessed? Anything at all?" Campbell asked, speaking for the first time in a while. 

"Yeah, bits and pieces. I mean, angel inside of you, it's kinda like being chained to a comet," he blushed slightly. Great...so he knew that she banged him...Castiel. 

"Ah, that doesn't sound like much fun," Dean told him. (Author's note: foreshadowing!")  

"Understatement," Jimmy told him, finishing his burger. 

"Cas said he wanted to tell us something. Please tell me you remember that," Sam begged 

"Sorry,' he apologized. 

"Come on, what do you know?" Dean asked. 

"My name is Jimmy Novak. I'm from Pontiac, Illinois," he told them, starting from the beginning. 

"Umm, excuse us," Dean told him, grabbing Sam to take him outside. They were left alone. Great. 

"Hi...I'm Jimmy..." he said, awkwardly. 

"Campbell..." she told him, slowly, unsure of what to do. 

"So...you and Castiel..." 

"If you tell my brothers..." she warned. 

"I won't. So...I guess now it would be a great time to tell you that I kinda helped him...with you know..." 

"What?" she asked, suprised. 

"He wanted it so badly, and I felt a little sorry for him. So, I showed him how to...it was for a brief second. He took over, quickly after." 

"So, how much do you exactly do you remember? About me, I mean," she asked. 

"About you? Flashes..." 

"Of..." she drawled out, asking him to clarify. 

"You. In bed..." He blushed. 

"Naked?" 

"Yep." 

"Okay!" she said, getting up to go outside. "What's the plan?" she asked. 

"We can't send him home," Sam told her. 

"Ok," she agreed. 

"What? You're taking his side?" 

"Dean. Demons..." Sam told him. 

"Fine," Dean sighed, opening the door. 

"Hey, Jimmy. We've been talking, and we think that you shouldn't go home," Dean broke the news to Jimmy.

"The hell are you talking about, I can't go home?" Jimmy asked, angrily, 

"There's a good chance you have a bull's-eye on your back," Campbell explained. 

"What? From who?" 

"Demons," piped Dean. 

"Come on, that's crazy. What do they want with me?"

"I don't know, information, maybe?" 

"I don't know anything!" 

"I know, but –" 

"Look, I'm done, okay? With demons, angels, all of it. I just want to go home," Jimmy pleaded. 

"We understand," Dean sighed. 

"I don't think that you do understand. I've been shot and stabbed and healed, and my body has been dragged all over the Earth. By some miracle, I'm out, and I am done. I've given enough, okay?" 

"Look, all we're saying is that until we figure this out, the safest place is with us," Campbell told him. 

"How long?" 

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Sam chimed in. Jimmy shook his head, and tried to leave. Sam used his giant body to block the door. 

"Where are you going?" Dean asked. 

"To see my wife and daughter, okay?" 

"No, you're not. I'm sorry. You're just going to put those people in danger," she told him gently, but sternly.  

"So, what, now I'm a prisoner?"

"Harsh way to put it," Sam told him. 

"Sam, stop being an ass. Listen. It's been a long and strange night. Let's just get some sleep, yeah?" she asked the three men. 

"Ok," Jimmy sighed, sitting on a bed. 

Campbell nodded to the, going to her room. She pulled off her flannel, and boots, crashing down on the bed. She took off her glasses, laying them on the table. She rolled over, so her back was on the bed, and she was staring up at the sky. "Cas, where are you?" she whispered, closing her eyes. 

Several hours later, she heard banging once again. Groaning, she grabbed her glasses again, going to the door. Dean stood there, once again. "Sam let Jimmy get the slip." 

"Wait, what?"  she asked, rubbing the crust out of her eyes. 

"Jimmy left. i'm going to go get ready," Dean smirked. She nodded, getting her bag. She went into the room, seeing Sam pack his bag quickly. Dean was brusing his teeth. She took her hairbrush out of her bag, going to brush her hair. 

"Dean. Would you hurry up?" Sam asked, impatiently. "And, Campbell, do you really need to put on makeup?" 

Dean and Campbell laughed, as they stood in the bathroom.  

"Sorry, uh, this is funny to you guys?" Sam asked, pissed. 

"Mr. Big-Bad-Prison-Guard, Jimmy McMook give you the slip? Yeah, it's pretty funny. What were you doing, anyway?" Dean asked. 

"I was getting a Coke."

"Was it a refreshing Coke Sammy?" Campbell giggled, amused. 

"Can we just go, please?" Sam asked. 

"Calm down! We know where he's going," Campbell told him, putting her makeup back in her bag. They piled into the Impala, and began to drive. After an hour of driving, Anna appeared. 

"Hey, guys," she smiled. 

"Aah!" Dean screeched, startled. The car jerked, due to to Dean's fright.  

"Smooth," Anna smirked. 

"Hey!" Campbell smiled, hugging her. 

"You ever try calling ahead?" Dean asked. 

"I like the element of surprise. I'm so sorry about your life, Cam. That must be hard," Anna told her, hugging her back, then letting go. 

"Well, you look terrific," Dean smiled at her. Campbell looked between the two, before it clicked. Dean banged her. So he was in the Angel Club as well. Gross. 

"Um, yeah, not the most appropriate time, Dean. You let Jimmy get away?" she accused. 

"Talk to ginormo here," Dean rated out, Dean. 

"Sam. You seem different," she told himm. 

"Me? I don't know. Heh. A haircut?"

"That's not what I'm talking about." Anna studied Sam for a minute, before talking to Dean and Campbell. "So, what'd Jimmy tell you? He remember anything?" 

"Why? What's going on?" Dean asked. 

"It's Cas. He got sent back home. Well, more like dragged back," she told them, staring at Campbell. Cam felt her heart drop into stomach. So he was gone.  

"To heaven? That's not a good thing?" 

"No. That's a very bad thing. Painfully, awfully bad. He must have seriously pissed someone off." Cas was gone because he pissed someone off. Was it because of her? He was sleeping with her. He cared for her. 

"That's why you shouldn't have let him go in the first place. He's probably dead already," Anna said. 

Anna then disappeared. "Ok...so we gotta find Jimmy," Campbell said. 

"Yep. Hopefully he isn't dead yet," Dean agreed, looking at Sam. They pulled into a gas station. All three got out, and stretched their legs. Dean went to pay for gas, while Sam and her, walked for a bit. Dean came back, and Sam walked a little ways away. Cam leaned against the car, staring at Dean. So it was now or never...

"Dean..." 

"Yeah?" 

"I have something to tell you," she told him. 

"Yeah?" Dean repeated. Sam returned to them. 

"What's going on?" he asked. 

"Campbell is going to tell us something," he informed his younger brother. 

"What is it?" 

"Me and Cas...we've been seeing each other," she told them. 

"Ok...like what? As friends?" Dean asked. 

"No. Like, intimately." 

Both of their mouths dropped as they stared at her. "Wha-" Dean sputtered. 

"How-" Sam asked. 

"I thought he was a virgin?!" Dean yelled.  

"So did I!!" Sam agreed. 

"He was. But not anymore," she told them. "So maybe he got to close to me, and now he's gone. Can we go find Jimmy now?" she asked. 

"Yeah," Dean said, not looking at her. They drove in awkward silence, before they made it to the house. It was eerie quiet. 

"Something's wrong," she told them, getting out of the car, grabbing her gun from the arsenal. Her brother's followed suit before going into the house. 

When they entered, they saw a woman on top of another woman, who was fighting. A man had a girl, held at knife point. Dean appeared behind the man, slicing his throat. Sam began to exocise them with his mind. Dean and Campbell stopped to stare at him, in horror. 

"Go. Get them out of here," Sam ordered. 

"Go, go," Dean told them. Jimmy and his daughter ran out, as Campbell followed. Dean handed her the keys, nodding his head as she got passed. 

"Let's go!" she shouted at father and daughter, going to the driver's side, starting the car. 

Jimmy and Claire got comfortable, while they waited for the other three to come out. Finally they saw Dean and Sam run out. Campbell breathed a sigh in relief. 

"Thank god," Jimmy breathed out. 

"Where's your wife?" Dean asked. 

"Right here," said the woman, running up behind him. 

"Let's go," she told them. Dean and Sam got in the front seat with her, as the Novak's occupied the back seat. She drove until she got a distance between the house and them. Eventually, she pulled into a parking garage. Pulling the keys out of the ignition, she leaned her head on the steering wheel, while the men got out. 

"Thank you, for saving us," the woman said. 

"You're welcome. I'm Campbell," she smiled at the two. 

"Like the soup?" the girl asked. 

"Yeah. It was my mom's maiden name." 

"I'm Claire." 

"Nice to meet you Claire," Campbell smiled, looking out the woman. 

"What do you think they're talking about?" Amelia asked. 

"No clue. Probably how to get out of this mess," she sighed. Claire fell asleep, while the men talked. Jimmy came around to the back door, and Campbell got out to give them privacy. 

"So?" she asked her brothers. 

"He's gonna go with us. They're going to a friend's house," Dean said, point-blank. 

"I'll go with them. In case of something happens," she told them. 

"Wait...that's not the plan!" Sam objected. 

"Sam, I fucked her husband. Like Jimmy was aware what was happening. Think of it as quilt. I'm going. I'll be safe," she told him. 

"I trust you," Dean told her, giving her a hug. 

"Love you boys," she told them. Sam went to hot wire a car. "I'll be going with them. Don't worry, Jimmy," she told him. Sam returned from hot wiring a car. 

"Okay, so, uh, here's your car," Sam told Amelia. 

"Hey. Take care of your mom, okay, bub?" Jimmy told Claire, hugging her. 

"Okay," Claire smiled, sadly. Sam and Dean looked at Campbell, who gave them a nod. No chick flick moments. Jimmy got into the back, and soon they were gone.   
"Why is he leaving again?" 

Amelia turned back to Claire slapping her face. Campbell, sprung into action pulling Claire behind her. Amelia's eyes went black. _Shit!_ They were screwed. 

"Because it's just not my day, is it? You little bitch," she told Claire, before advancing on Campbell. Amelia's fist pulled back, and Campbell saw black.

Campbell woke up, to find herself tied to a chair. She turned next to her and saw Claire.  "Claire!" she called out. The girl was unconscious. This was bad. Very bad. 

"Oh! You're awake!" grinned Amelia. 

"Let us go you bitch!" Campbell shouted. 

"No can do. Don't worry, you're brothers and Jimmy are on their way." 

"Fuck you!" 

"Like you did to angel boy?" she mocked. Campbell twisted her hands that were tied behind her back. She was pissed. She felt the knot give away a little. Breathing hard, she looked at Amelia. "Poor little orphan Cammie. Mommy died, Daddy died, and then the other Mommy and Daddy died." 

Campbell felt her blood boil. She shifted in her seat, the knot loosening a little more. She heard footsteps, as she saw Jimmy walk in. 

"Hi, honey. You're home," the demon mocked. 

"Listen, I'm – I'm begging you here. You do whatever you want with me, but my wife and daughter, they're just – they're not a part of this," he pleaded. 

"Oh, they're a big part of this, Jimmy. And P.S. You should've come alone." 

"I am alone."

"Oh, you're such a liar. Like I didn't think you'd bring Heckle and Jeckle, hmm?" As of right on cue, three demons led in Campbell's brothers. 

"Nice plan, Dean," Sam told him. 

"Yeah, well, nobody bats 1,000."

"Got the knife?" Amelia asked. One of the demon's lifted the knife to show her. "And you know what's funny?"

"You wearing a soccer mom?" Dean asked. 

"Is I was actually bummed to get this detail, picking up an empty vessel. Sort of like a milk run. Now look who landed in my lap." 

"Fuck. You," Campbell said. Amelia slapped her. Dean and Sam struggled. Behind Campbell's back, she moved her hands. The knot fell away from her wrists. Stunned she kept them behind her back. 

"Yeah, well, you got us, okay? Let these people go," Sam pleaded. 

"Oh, Sam. It's easy to act chivalrous when your Wonder Girl powers aren't working, huh? Now for the punch line. Everybody dies." Campbell jumped at the sound of a gun as the demon in Amelia's body shot Jimmy. She stared at Jimmy in shock. "Waste Little Orphan Annie." 

Amelia left the room, while a demon walked around Jimmy's body. Picking up a pipe, he turned to swing it at Claire. "NO!" Campbell yelled, jumping up. The demon turned to stare at her, before swinging it at the defenseless child. But Claire caught it, and placed her hand on the demon's forehead. A bright light erupted from the demon's face as he was exorcised. That was the go ahead. Dean and Sam turned around to fight. Campbell felt a power inside her body. She raced to her brothers' aid.   
  
Campbell ran towards Dean who was being pummeled. She raised her hand, and watched as the man demon flew off him. Dean stared at her, before looking at Sam. She looked at him, and suddenly felt afraid of him. He had a wild look in his eyes, and his mouth was bloody. He had cut the women's throat and drank from her. Castiel had taken care of the man, while Sam was drinking his fill. Sam, however noticed that they were staring at him, and turned to stab the woman in the heart. Amelia came back, but Sam exorcised her on the spot. Dean ran over to catch her, while Castiel went over to Jimmy. 

They walked over to Jimmy, but stopped when they saw Castiel, still in Claire's body and Jimmy talking. 

"I wanna make sure you understand. You won't die or age. If this last year was painful for you, picture a hundred, a thousand more like it," Claire told the dying Jimmy. 

"It doesn't matter. You take me. Just take me," Jimmy pleaded. 

"As you wish." Castiel touched Jimmy, and Campbell understood that Jimmy was now gone, and Castiel was back. Amelia ran towards Claire, as Castiel went to stand by the Winchesters. With one last look, he turned to go. 

"Cas, hold up. What were you gonna tell me?" Dean asked. 

"I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean. I serve heaven, I don't serve man, and I certainly don't serve you." 

"Wait, Castiel," Campbell called out, grabbing his arm. 

"And I don't serve you. A witch..." he told her, ripping his arm away. "My infatuation with you is over." 

Campbell felt her heart break as she watched him go. It was over. That was it. No more. Sam and Dean walked out to the Impala, while Cam walked Amelia and Claire to the other car. "You should be safe now," she told them. 

"Thank you, for all that you did for us. And I'm sorry for slapping you," Amelia told her. 

"Don't be," she told her, walking back to the Impala. She saw Dean looking at her. She understood. They're going to cold turkey Sam. She got in the back seat, as her brother's got in their respected places. 

The only sound was the rain outside as they drove. Sam finally broke the silence. "All right, let's hear it."

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Drop the bomb, man. You saw what I did. Come on, stop the car, take a swing. Cam, yell at me." 

"I'm not gonna yell at you, Sam," she told him, pulling her feet up. She was a witch. She made that man fly, with no demon blood in her system. Was she a monster, like Sam was. 

"I'm not gonna take a swing," Dean sighed. 

"Then scream, chew me out. Cam..." 

"I'm not mad, Sam," Dean said. 

"Come on. You're not mad?" 

"Nope," Cam told him. 

"Right. Look, at least let me explain myself."

"Don't. We don't care," Dean told him. 

"You don't care?" Sam asked, looking at both of them. 

"What do you want us to say, that we're disappointed?" Dean told him. "Yeah, I am. But, mostly, I'm just tired, man. I'm done. I am just done." 

"Dean's right, Sam. It's like beating a dead horse," Cam told him, closing her eyes. 

Sam's cell rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, and answered it. "Hey, Bobby." Sam listened, before responding. "What's going on?" Sam hung up the phone.

"What'd he say?" Dean asked. 

"That'd we gotta go over. He has something to show us." 

Dean nodded, and began the route to Bobby's. The got to Bobby's and filed out, going into the house. "Hey," Bobby greeted them. "Come on." He led them downstairs to the panic room ."Well, thanks for shaking a tail," Bobby told them 

"Yeah, you got it," Dean answered, standing back. 

Sam stepped forward, and opened the door. 

"Go on inside. I wanna show you something," Bobby told him. Sam walked in, while the other three stood back. 

"All right. So, uh, what's the big demon problem?" Bobby asked. 

"You are. This is for your own good," Campbell told hm, closing the door and locking it. Dean and Bobby stood back. Sam went over to the barred window. 

"Guys? Hey, hey. What?" Bobby went over to the window and latched it shut. "This isn't funny. Guys! Hey! Guys?" 

Campbell went upstairs, as Dean and Bobby followed. "So, the other elephant in the room. Me. Are you going to lock me up too, Dean. Because I can't be fixed like Sammy. This power, it's in me. I was born with it. And I am so tired of all of this shit, with demon, and angels. And my heart is broken-" she sobbed, letting all the stress finally get to her. Dean stepped up and hugged her. 

"We'll fix you. You fix me and Sam, and now it's my turn to fix you." 


	15. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during episode 21.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural

Campbell stayed the night at Bobby's that night. The next morning she went down to find Bobby in the library. "Morning," she called out. 

"Morning." 

"Where's Dean?" 

"Downstairs, talking to Sam." 

"Oh," she nodded. She saw Bobby, take various books off of shelves. "So, what are you doing?" 

"Getting you spell books," he told her, placing a stack in her arms. 

"What?" she asked, suprised at the comment, and the weight in her arms. 

"Dean and I talked. Since we can't automatically fix you, might as well see how powerful you are." 

"Ok," she said, taking more books. Setting them on the desk, she looked through the top one. "I don't know where to start," she told him. 

"Good luck," he told her, going to the kitchen. Campbell looked through a first book. Sighing, she sat down and began to read. Okay...complicated, complicated...there! Untying a rope! She did that! She could do it again, right? 

"Hey, Bobby?!" she called out. 

"Yeah?!" he called back. 

"How good are you at tying a knot?" 

Ten minutes later, Bobby made a giant ball of a knot. "Good luck, getting that until untied," Bobby told her, noticing Dean return. She smiled sadly, as she saw Bobby go to meet him. Sighing, she started at the giant knot. 

Campbell grabbed the knot, and began to chant in the strange language. Nothing happened. Taking a deep breath, she tried it again. Still...nothing. She kept trying, and trying. 

"Where the hell are you're angel pals?" Bobby asked Dean. Hiding with his wings between his legs, that's where he was. She was no sad, she was angry. Looking at the knot in her hands, she said the enchantment. Spreading her arms apart, holding the two ends, she watched as it leviatated out of her hands, and began to unravel. "Oh my god..." she said in amazement. 

"Oh my god..."Dean echoed, noticing it. 

"So you untie knots. What else can you do?" Bobby asked. 

"I don't know..." she smiled. It was like a rush. She sat down, and began to read once again. By the end of the night, she had read so many spells and learned many things. She could leviate objects, creating lighting. She could even still another witches power. Some spell were dangerous, though. She could make someone's blood boil, curse objects, make hex bags. Those scared her. 

She fell asleep on the desk. "Campbell!" Bobby shouted. 

"Roses!" she shouted, springing up. 

"Yeah! All over my study! You're brother just sold his soul to angels," he told her. 

"Wait, what? Bobby?!" she called, running out of the room, stepping over the rose bushes she materialized the night before. 

Dean was sitting in the living room, when she stumbled in. "Hey, Cam..." 

"What did you do?!" 

"Come on, give me a little credit, guys. I've never trusted them less. I mean, they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan," Dean told them. 

"Not the point!" Cam argued. "If you don't trust them, then why the HELL did you-" 

'Because what other option do I have? It's either trust the angels or let Sammy trust a demon?" 

"Damn it!" she sighed. 

"I see your point," Bobby told him. Dean did have a point. 

"You hear that?" Dean asked. It was quiet. Campbell looked around...Sammy! She took off before Bobby said what he was going to say. 

The others followed her down. Cam opened the window to see her youngest brother seizing on the floor. Sammy!" she cried, about to open up the door. 

"What if he's faking?" Dean asked, stopping her. 

"You really think he would?" Bobby asked. 

"I think he'd do anything," Dean said, unsure. 

Campbell looked inside to see Sam's body being thrown across the room. 

"That ain't faking," Bobby said, opening the door. Bobby and Dean ran in, and retrieved Sam, getting him on the cot. Both men pinned him down, while Sam trashed. Campbell watched in horror as he fought. "We're gonna have to tie him down for his own safety," she heard Bobby say. 

Campbell snapped into action, straddling Sam's chest. "Dean? You with me? Dean! Before he has another fit," she called out to him. Finally, Dean snapped out of it. 

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get it over with," Dean said. 

Walking up the stairs, she ran her hands through her hair. "What the hell are we doing?" she asked the men. 

"I don't know," Dean admitted. 

"I'm gonna ask one more time. Are we absolutely sure we're doing the right thing?" Bobby asked the two Winchesters. 

"Bobby, you saw what was happening to him down there. The demon blood is killing him," said Dean. 

"No, it isn't. We are."

"What?" 

Campbell raised her head to look at him. She felt a migraine coming on. 

"I'm sorry. I can't bite my tongue any longer. We're killing him. Keeping him locked up down there. This cold-turkey thing isn't working. If—if he doesn't get what he needs, soon, Sam's not gonna last much longer."

"No. I'm not giving him demon blood. I won't do it."

"And if he dies?"

"Then at least he dies human! I would die for him in a second, but I won't let him do this to himself. I can't. I guess I found my line. I won't let my brother turn into a monster."

"But he'll be dead!" Campbell screamed. "And what about me?! I'm not human! Have you seen Bobby's office! I can do that and so much more! It's always been you and Sam against the world, but what about me?!" 

"I'm going to go check on Sam while you two talk," Sam told him. 

"Cammie..." 

"What are we gonna do?" she asked him, giving up. 

"I love you. You're my big sister, and a lot stronger than Sam. You can be a good witch, like Glenda. Sammy, he was forced on this."

"Like I wasn't?! I would've liked to live in ignorance bliss!"

"DEAN! CAMPBELL!" Bobby shouted. They looked at each other and took off down the stairs.

"Bobby?" Campbell called out. Looking around, she saw no Sam.

"He got out," Bobby told them, rubbing his head.

"How the hell did he get out?" Dean asked, unlocking the door. Looking around they saw no indication of untampering. 

"Maybe he had help. Room full of busted devil's traps."

"Demons? Ruby," Cam guessed. 

"That'd be my guess," Bobby agreed. 

"How did she even touch the door?" 

"You think she's got the mojo?" 

"I didn't think so. I don't know, man," Dean said, stressing. 

"What difference does it make? How he got gone ain't as important as where he got gone to," 

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. At this point I hope he's with Ruby." 

"Why?" 

"'Cause killing her's the next big item on my to-do list."

"I thought you were on call for angel duty," Campbell asked. 

"I am on call. In my car, on my way to murder the bitch," Dean said, leaving the room. 

"One thing," Bobby stopped him. 

"What?" 

"Sam don't wanna be found, which means he's gonna be damn near impossible to find."

"Yeah, we'll see." 

Campbell ran upstairs to the office. She grabbed one of her spell books, and searched for a locator spell. "Come on...there must be something here!" she shouted, throwing the book, grabbing another. 

"We found the car. Dean is on his way," Bobby told her. 

"Good. Hopefully Dean will be able to talk some sense to him," She said. She grabbed supplies for a spell, and began to set up her ingredients. 

"What are you doing?" Bobby said. 

"Magic jump start. Gotta find a dead buried witch," she said. 

"What do ya mean by gotta find a dead witch?" 

"When witches die, we can harness their powers. I can do that." 

"Is it dangerous?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah. What the books are saying, it's like harnessing a power plant," she told him, setting the the graphite on the map. 

"Don't do it," Bobby told her, stopping her before she cut her hand. "You're brothers can handle this mess themselves." 

"No, they can't!" she told him, cutting her palm, and letting the blood with the with black powder. "Sam is off the handle. You are like our father. If he hurt you, why would he stop at Dean. He's a monster now. And Dean's a little angel bitch. You want me to choose a side? I choose ME!" she told him, staring at the map. The trail of blood began to trail it's way to it's destination. She grabbed the book she needed, and turned to leave. 

"And what does that make you?" Bobby asked. 

"A witch," was the answer, as she threw up her hand, to pin Bobby against a wall. "I'm sorry..." she said, before turning to leave. Campbell ran to her apartment, and reached for her car. Setting up her GPS, she headed to her birth place.


	16. Witch's Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the shit storm of episode 22.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own supernatural. Enjoy the mess...

Campbell drove until she hit her destination. Opening the door, she stared at the ruined house. It was old and in shambles. Obviously, they haunted the place. They were murdered, and their baby was taken from them. Pulling her hair up in a pony tail, she opened her trunk, pulling out a shovel and her duffel bag of supplies she'd taken from her apartment. 

She went to the place where the ground was touched, and to dig. Her phone suddenly rang when she was getting somewhere. "Kinda busy, Dean," she answered. 

"What the HELL are you doing?!" he yelled. 

"Doing what I need to do!" 

"You attacked Bobby?!" 

"I pinned him to the wall!" 

"I can't deal with you and Sam at the same time!" 

"For fucks sake, Dean!" she yelled back. "This is our reality! Sam has chosen what he wants to do! And so have you! Why can't I do the same!?" 

"Oh my god! I get it! You never wanted to be a Winchester and hunt! You wanted to be as normal as possible!" 

"You don't know me!" 

"Obvisouly not! YOU'RE NOT MY EVEN OUR REAL SISTER" Dean screamed, and then stopped, realizing what he said. "Cam-" 

"Do you know what Dean?" she asked cooly. "I have always been there to pick up your fucked up life. But now, you're on your own. Time to strap on your big boy panties, Dean. To quote my idol, Idina...'It's time that I start defying gravity. And no one. Is. Gonna. Bring! Me! DOWN!" she shouted and hung up. She threw the phone into the grave, and stabbed with her shovel, as she dug some more. Finally she saw bones. 

"Eww..." she told herself, staring at the two skeletons. Throwing them out of hole, she climbed out herself. "Hello, Mother and Father," she greeted the bodies. Dragging them to the back yard area, she made a circle with salt, and placed candles around the circle. She placed the skeleton's inside the circle. "Okay...I'm here. You wanna chat, then lelt's chat!" she called out. She felt a breeze hit her, as she saw a woman that looked a lot like her. "Susan," she greeted the woman. 

"Delilah!" the woman cried, stepping towards her. She was stooped however by the salt line. "I knew that you would come find us one day! That hunter..." 

"Mary. Her name was Mary. And my name is not Delilah. My name is Campbell." 

"You will always be my Delilah. Do you know why you were named that?" 

"I don't give a fuck-" Campbell told her. 

"Because you were our delight!" 

"Where's David, Susan?" Campbell asked her biological mother. 

"Oh, him? I drained him so I could stay here. A deal with a reaper..."

"You betrayed your own husband?!" Campbell asked shocked. 

"He was a weak witch. Most men are...he served his purpose." Strangely it reminded her of that sorority girl that raised Samhaim. 

"What was his purpose?" 

"You!" 

"Me?" Campbell asked, shocked. Her heart began to pound. Did she really want to know? Yes, she did. "Tell me," she demanded. 

"We wanted power. So we made a deal with a Cross Roads Demon. We obtained powers. We couldn't get pregnant before, but then we had you!" 

"So, it's what I expected...I'm not natural..." 

"Of course not, darling. When we found out about you, we went to a pyschic. You were going to be magnificant!" 

"I'm done talking..." Campbell told her. 

"But now that you're here, we can be together again!" 

"Oh! You think that I came here to meet mommy dearest?" Campbell chuckled, appalled. "No. You are going to be my bitch. I am not you. I am a Hunter. A Winchester..." she told her, flicking open her lighter, and dropping it. The circle of candles ignited in a circle as they lit each other. 

"What are you doing?" Susan asked, scared. Campbell walked towards her, mummbling a spell. Susan knew that spell. They're scenery changed as they were transported into another dimension. Campbell could hear the hounds a mile away. 

"Welcome to Hell. Do you really think that you could get away without meeting the consequences?" Campbell asked. 

"Don't do this. Baby-" 

"You see, my brother went to Hell for our brother. And as much that he drives me insane, he is my family. And I will always love them, even if they're angel bitches or blood suckers. And I need your power to keep them safe..." Campbell explained, beginning to chant. 

"No!" Susan shrieked, as Campbell grabbed onto her arm. Campbell could hear the Hellhounds getting closer. Susan begged, and cried, as Campbell chanted louder. Susan grabbed on to her arm, but Cam shook it off, being much stronger. She saw blue electricity connect them, as she felt a force enter her. Susan screamed for the final time, as she was thrown from the circle, into Hell. Cam gasped, feeling the power flow through her. 

Susan began to crawl away from her, for safety. Suddenly a gash appeared on her chest. Turning away, Campbell went back to the way she came. "Not so fast," a calm and collected voice halted her. It was Scottish, and gruff. 

"Who the hell are you?" she asked. 

"Name's Crowley. And did I happen to metion, that you were magnificent back there," he told her. 

"Ok...one, you're two old for me. Two, you're a demon. And three, I am semi taken." 

"I wasn't applying that we get together love. I was applying that we make a deal," he told her. 

"A deal..." she drawled. 

"Yes. A quid pro quo. You help me and I help you..." 

"What do you want?" 

"What everybody wants. To move up in life...and you...a natural born witch. Ruthless enough to kill their own mummy-"

"She was already dead," Campbell deadpanned. 

"Yes, but you damned her to a fate worst than death. She will be Juliet's own personal chew toy. I could use you in my court." 

"And what's in it for me?" 

"Freedom. Spells. What ever you want," he told her. 

"I get to keep my soul?" 

"Oh, a soul as dark as yours? I see it in you. You will be down here automatically the day you die. And you will be a Queen to your people. Don't decide just yet. Here's my card..." he told her, handing her a small square of cardstock. 

"Crowley. King of the Crossroads." 

"See you soon, Ms. Winchester," he winked, snapping his finger. She found herself suddenly back at her house. It was now dawn. A new day. Another day closer to the end of the world. She got back in her car and began to drive. She heard her phone ring. Dean...she let it go to voicemail, and then listened to his message. 

"Hey, it's me. I'm sorry for what I said. You're right. I need to grow up. Sam and I both do. You deserve a life, instead of being in ours all the time. And if that's to be a witch, then I will support that decision. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry," he told her. She closed her eyes, feeling tears in them. She still loved him, that idiot brother of hers. "One more thing...I love that song Funkytown, you know?" she shot up. Someone had him. "And Sammy...maybe find him in Poughkeepsie." Find Sammy and get the hell out. Message received. She hit the road, knowing where she needed to go. 

She reached on her next desination, and banged on the door of the shack. "Campbell!" Chuck exclaimed. 

"Where are my brothers Chuck?" she asked, barging in. 

"Umm...you look great. You really do! Witchcraft looks great on you!" 

"Nice try, Chuck. You know I can't hurt you, right?" she told him. 

"Yeah...archangel body guard." 

"But I can hurt you without hurting you. Did you know that I love history?" she asked. 

"Yes..." Chuck answered, unsure of where she was going. 

"Nazis burned books. Let's have a book burning, Chuck!" she called out, grabbing a random manuscript. 

"No! Please, anything but that! I don't know! I haven't had a vision of that yet!" he begged. 

"Fine...I'll just wait then." She sat down at his desk, and propped her feet up, smiling. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Heaven, Dean was desperately trying to call Sam and Campbell. Hanging up, he poked at one of the figurines, breaking it. 

"You asked to see me?" Cas asked, entering the room. Dean looked slight guilty for a minute. 

Dean cleared his throat, "Yeah, listen, I, uh, I-I need something." 

"Anything you wish," she asked. 

"I need you to take me to see Sam. Or Campbell," he begged. 

"Why?"

"There's something I got to talk to them about."

"What's that?" he asked, unsure. 

"The B.M. I took this morning. What's it to you? Just make it snappy," Dean told him, sarcastily. 

"I don't think that's wise."

"Well, I didn't ask you for your opinion."

CASTIEL  
Have you forgotten what happened the last time you met? Or when you called her?" 

"No. That's the whole point. Listen, I'm gonna do whatever you mooks want, okay? I just need to tie up this one thing. Five minutes -- that's all I need."

"No."

"What do you mean, no? Are you saying that I'm trapped here?"

"You can go wherever you want."

"Super. I want to go see Sam."

"Except there." 

"I want to go see Cam, then." 

"Except there, also." 

"I want to take a walk."

"Fine. I'll go with you."

"Alone."

"No."

"You know what? Screw this noise. I'm out of here." Dean headed for the door.

"Through what door?" Cas asked, taking away the door, and leaving the room. 

"Damn it." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Chucks...

Campbell was drinking whiskey with Chuck as they waited for a sign, or vision. "You know what I just realized Chuck?" 

"What?" he asked, feeling slightly buzzed. 

"I feel powerful. Confident. Sexy. I have never felt that way." 

"Wanna make out?" Chuck asked. 

"I mean. I am a catch! Castiel is stupid to let me go," she told him, leaning back in her chair. 

"Wanna make out?" Chuck asked again. "I really wanna make out with you. I dream about us sometimes." 

"Maybe later. Not really in the mood," she told him. "What time is it?" 

"Late." 

"Wow...how long does it take you to have a vision?" 

"It depends on what's going on." 

"Great..." she sighed. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heaven...

Dean tried to call Campbell, then Sam got static. Lilith was the final seal. Campbell needed to get to Sam. He needed to get to the both of them. 

"You can't reach them, Dean. You're outside your coverage zone," Cas told him. 

"What are you gonna do to Sam?"

"Nothing. He's gonna do it to himself".

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked. Cas looked down, looking at his hands. "Oh, right, right. Got to toe the company line. Why are you here, Cas?"

"We've been through much together, you and I. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this."

"'Sorry'" Dean mocked, punching him. "It's Armageddon, Cas. You need a bigger word than 'sorry'. And that was for Campbell." 

"Try to understand -- this is long foretold. This is your..."

"Destiny? Don't give me that "holy" crap. Destiny, God's plan... It's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line! You know what's real? People, families -- that's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?"

"What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam. And Campbell..."

"You can take your peace... and shove it up your lily-white ass. 'Cause I'll take the pain and the guilt. I'll even take Sam as is, and Campbell as a witch! It's a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it." Castiel looked away. "Look at me!" Dean grabbed him by the shoulder, forcing him to turn to look.   
"You know it! You were gonna help me once, weren't you? You were gonna warn me about all this, before they dragged you back to Bible camp. Help me -- now. If you care about Campbell, and I know you do. Please."

"What would you have me do?" Cas asked after a moment. 

"Get me to Sam or to Campbell. We can stop this before it's too late," Dean begged him. 

"I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll all be killed." 

"If there is anything worth dying for... this is it," Dean told him. Cas shook his head, and looked down. "You spineless...soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying? You're already dead. We're done. Campbell is much better off without you. I would be ashamed to be seen with you," Dean spat, walking away. 

"Dean --"

"We're done!" 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Campbell looked at Chuck, amused as he talked to an escort service. His laptop was near him, and he was pacing nervously. "Oh, yeah? Really? At the same time? Really? Wow. T-that sounds... moist," Chuck told the lady on the phone. Campbell nearly lost it, snickering at Chuck's boyish charm. "Uh, what are your rates?" he asked. Of course, Chuck was practical, wanting the best deal. "Okay. Then, uh, I'll take 20 girls for the whole night," he ordered. 

"Really, Chuck? Twenty girls?" Campbell snorted, laughing. 

"Lady, sometimes you got to live like there's no tomorrow" he told the both of them, but realized his mistake. 

"What does that mean, Chuck?" Campbell asked. Just like that, she knew he was lying. He was stalling her. She stood up angrily, staring him down. As she began to walk over to him, Dean and Castiel appeared. Dean stared at her, before rushing over to hug her. She hugged him back, inhaling the familar scent of home. 

"I'm so so sorry!" he whispered in her ear. 

"Later. Where's Sammy?" she asked, pulling away. 

"I don't know. Chuck?" Dean cued the young prophet. 

"Uhh...he's at St. Mary's," he told them. 

"Chuck! You lied to me!" Campbell accused. 

"I was trying to keep you safe!"

"St. Mary's? What is that, a convent?" Dean asked. Campbell then noticed Cas's eyes. It wasn't the eyes that broke her heart. It was those eyes that was defying orders for them. 

"Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story. That's also why. I mean, I wrote Campbell in, since she's you know..." he trailed off. 

"Yeah, well..." Gas began, glancing at Campbell. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. "We're making it up as we go."

Chuck's computer screen begins to flick, accompanied by a great rumbling sound, and a bright light. "Aw, man! Not again! No!" 

"It's the Archangel!" he told them. He looked at Dean, "I'll hold him off! I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!" Touching his forehead, Dean was gone. He stared at Campbell, before walking over to her, kissing her passionalty. Campbell grasped his neck, kissing him back. "If I survive, we should continue our relations." Staring at his eyes, her heart fluttered, but that changed when she found herself in the convent with Dean. 

"Nice of you to show up," Dean glanced at her. 

"Let's go," she told him, running to the door. 

"That bitch locked me out. He was already going for it," he told her. 

"What's happening?" she asked, trying to pry it open. 

"Lilith is the final seal," he told her. "Sam!" he called out, banging on the door. "Sam!" 

Finally, they broke through, and began to advance. Cam saw Sammy on the ground. But the only thing that mattered, was ganking this bitch. 

"You're too late," Ruby sneered. 

"I don't care," Dean told her, as Cam used her magic to keep her in place. Ruby struggled, look at her in fear. Campbell felt the power resonate off of her. It felt good. 

Sam stood and held her in place as Dean drove the Knife through Ruby's chest. Campbell let go, once she began to light up. Sam clung to her, like a child needing it's mother, or support. "I'm sorry," he chocked, looking at his siblings. 

"We gotta go..." Campbell told her brothers, seeing a pattern finish on the ground. She felt the ground rumble, and felt a mass amount of power. 

"Sammy, let's go!" Dean yelled at him, dragging him back, as a bright light erupted. 

 

Campbell had one last thought as she saw the end of days: Castiel...

END OF BOOK ONE 


End file.
